Un Novio Perfecto
by Malua
Summary: Mina Aino necesitaba un hombre, y rápido. Como era la única ejecutiva soltera de su empresa, nunca conseguía un ascenso. Así que contrato un novio imaginario a través de una agencia. solo que cuando su jefe insistió en que quería conocerlo, Mina se vio en la difícil situación de encontrar al hombre de la foto...
1. Chapter 1

****Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

.

**PROLOGO**

.

.

.

- Creía que nunca lo admitiría, pero necesito un hombre desesperadamente – dijo Mina Aino agarrándose la minifalda al sentarse –. Mi madre me ha dicho que tienen catálogos o folletos o algo así.

- 'Solteros En Bandeja' no funciona así – le explico Kakyu sonriente –. Las fotografías son solo una parte del servicio. Tenemos que crear un pasado romántico y diseñar un plan de acción. ¿Quieres que sea un hombre nuevo que ha aparecido en tu vida o un amante de hace tiempo?

- Ninguna de las dos cosas – contesto Mina –. Eso ya lo he vivido y no me ha salido bien. Solo necesito alquilar un novio por un tiempo.

- Bien, solemos hacer contratos renovables mensualmente hasta que el cliente lo crea oportuno.

Kakyu miro a aquella mujer y pensó en Yaten, su hermano, que era fotógrafo y trabajaba con el nombre de Dane. Pensó que era perfecta para él aunque no se parecían en nada. Mina era la viva imagen de la eficacia, la determinación y la dedicación. Llevaba su largo y rubio cabello recogido en una coleta bien apretada y un traje de chaqueta negro que denotaba poder. Sin embargo, Kakyu percibió algo más salvaje bajo aquella apariencia. Su voz, suave y susurrante, era más apropiada para una de las bellezas de Yaten que para una sala de juntas. Era una pena que su empresa no pudiera emparejar a sus clientas con hombres de verdad en lugar de limitarse a crear hombres de fantasía.

Kakyu no había sabido que pensar cuando Luna Aino le había dicho que su hija se iba a pasar por allí, pero no le había extrañado que la joven se mostrara tan franca. Sabía que Mina era una ejecutiva agresiva que apuntaba muy alto. Desde la muerte de su padre, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al trabajo. Estaba decidida a ser el hombre de negocios que su padre no había sido y a cumplir la promesa de cuidar de su madre. Kakyu lo entendía perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano mayor, Yaten, había sido igual. Tras la muerte de su padre había tenido que ocuparse de sus dos hermanos y de su hermana. Cuando ella entro en la universidad, dejo de ser el Yaten trabajador para ser el Yaten soñador, cuyo hogar era el mundo entero.

- Si me hubieran dicho hace un mes que este tipo de empresas existen, no me la habría creído – comento Mina riendo –. Claro que no contaba con mi madre. Bueno, ella nunca habría podido ser clienta suya porque eso de que los hombres no sean de verdad… – se interrumpió –. No he querido decir lo que ha parecido.

Kakyu no pudo evitar reírse.

- No te preocupes, conozco a tu madre desde hace dos años. Nos conocimos en el gimnasio y pronto aprendí que donde estaba un puñado de hombres era donde estaba ella. Me sorprende que no haya venido contigo para ayudarte a elegir novio.

- Su ayuda es lo que me ha llevado a esta situación. Le dijo a mi jefe que me iba a casar. Debería haberlo desmentido en aquel mismo momento, pero vi que mi jefe se interesaba por ella y no quise dejarla mal. Así que, ahora, tengo que seguir con la historia, ni más ni menos… No me gusta mentir. Las mentiras pueden hacer daño.

Por el tono de Mina, Kakyu pensó que la joven lo decía por experiencia y aquello hizo que la apreciara. Además, le gustaba que se preocupara por su madre.

- ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Mina miró el reloj.

- No, gracias. Lo siento, no sé cómo te llamas.

- Kakyu.

- Bien, Kakyu, pues me gustaría hacer esto cuanto antes porque tengo que volver al trabajo.

- Ya, lo que pasa es que tienes que rellenar una solicitud para que yo vea tus gustos, las flores que te gustan, la música que escuchas, los regalos que te sorprenden, etc. Luego, inventamos la historia de tu noviazgo. Aunque no sea de verdad, los demás deben creer que sí lo es. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sí, ¿de dónde sacan las fotos?

- Son modelos. No temas, nadie reconocerá a tu novio – contesto Kakyu sacando la solicitud –. Bien, si estas lista, me gustaría que me hablaras de ti en pocas palabras.

- Bueno – dijo Mina suspirando con impaciencia –. Trabajo en Montañas de Felicidad, una empresa de productos para bebes. El dueño, ese que a mi madre le gusta, cree que la gente que tiene hijos tiene una facilidad especial para vender a los que son como ellos. Yo quiero demostrarle que eso no es cierto, pero no me ha dado mucho tiempo. Resulta que uno de los vicepresidentes se jubila y ese puesto puede ser mío. El único problema es que mi rival tiene un marido y dos hijos.

- ¿Te gustan los niños?

- Me encantan, pero no pienso tenerlos – contesto Mina bajando la voz –; como tampoco pienso tener un marido, solo el que tú me inventes.

Kakyu vio el brillo de rabia en los ojos de Mina y comprendió. Había visto el mismo brillo en los ojos de su hermano cuando la chica de Hawai de la que estaba enamorado murió. Desde entonces, se había convertido en un alma errante y había decidido no volverse a enamorar.

Bajo el seudónimo de Dane se había hecho un fotógrafo de renombre y podía elegir destino a la hora de trabajar. Fotografiaba selvas, yacimientos arqueológicos y todo tipo de acontecimientos. Aquello le daba dinero suficiente para no vivir en ningún lugar, tal y como se lo había propuesto. En sus fotos, ya no había mujeres, pero sí niños de vez en cuando. Había vendido solo un par de retratos en una galería de arte, pero los demás los tenia Kakyu en el sótano de su casa.

Los niños y la familia no eran para genta como Yaten y Mina. Entonces lo vio claro. Abrió el cajón de su mesa y busco el archivo de modelos. Decidió darle a Mina Aino el novio perfecto. Yaten. Tal vez si Luna y ella se confabulaban, podrían idear cómo hacer para convertir al novio de mentira de Mina en un hombre de carne y hueso.

- Creo que tengo al hombre que necesitas: Yaten Kou.

.

.

* * *

Bien, aqui les dejo el prologo de otra adaptacion, espero les guste =)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

.**  
**.

.

**CAPITULO 1**

- Soy Mina Aino otra vez – dijo un susurro al contestador –. Tengo que ponerme en contacto con el modelo de la foto de Yaten Kou. Es muy urgente.

Yaten escucho el mensaje alucinado. Era el tercero que la tal Mina Aino dejaba en el tiempo que a él le había dado a desayunar.

- Sé que va contra las normas de tu empresa, Kakyu, pero tengo que hablar con él, de verdad.

Yaten solo había ido a recoger el correo y a dejar sus últimas fotografías antes de ir a California del Norte para seguir trabajando. Cuando se lo había dicho a su hermana, Kakyu había decidido irse a ver a sus otros hermanos, que vivían en Wyoming.

Le estaba muy agradecido por dejarle que tomara su casa como cuartel general, pero aquello se le escapaba de las manos.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer preguntara por él? Él creía que su hermana ya no utilizaba los catálogos con sus fotos. Había sido una cosa provisional porque, la principio, Kakyu no tenía dinero para pagar modelos profesionales y sus tres hermanos habían accedido a ser sus primeros novios imaginarios.

- Kakyu, por favor ¿dónde estas? Llámame cuando puedas. De lo contrario, toda mi vida se va a ir al demonio.

Yaten llamo a su hermana al rancho de Wyoming y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador. Paso una hora y Kakyu no dio señales de vida. La tal Mina Aino no se había dejado un número, así que se acerco a la mesa de su hermana para ver si encontraba algo.

Sin saber por qué, sintió que debía arreglar el lío de la clienta de su hermana. Su voz sensual le intrigaba. Lo que no le cuadraba mucho era que una chica que alquilaba un novio imaginario tuviera esa voz. Se suponía que las clientas de su hermana eran mujeres tímidas que vivían la vida a través de las películas.

Hacia tiempo que no se interesaba por nada, el trabajo ya no lo llenaba, tantos aviones, tantos países que luego no recordaba. Solo se acordaba de los niños, de los niños, sí.

Se echo hacia atrás en la silla. Se pregunto por qué su hermana le había dado su nombre a Mina Aino.

En aquel momento, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- Por favor Kakyu, soy Mina Aino de nuevo. De verdad, estoy metida en un lío de vida o muerte – dijo una voz desesperada –. Esto se esta poniendo muy feo. Necesito que mi novio imaginario de haga realidad durante un par de días. No es solo mi trabajo lo que esta en juego sino el futuro de mi madre. Estoy dispuesta a pagarle mil dólares – suspiro –. Por favor, Kakyu, mi madre y tú me metieron en esto. Ayúdame.

¿Kakyu había metido a la señorita Aino en un buen lío? Yaten se sintió responsable porque, al fin y al cabo, él había apoyado a Kakyu en aquella locura.

¿Por qué lo buscaría aquella mujer?

¿Mil dólares por dos días de trabajo? Sonrío. No sabía lo que costaban dos días de Yaten el soltero, pero dos días de Dane el fotógrafo salían por bastante más.

- Me hago completamente responsable del fin de semana – dijo Mina.

Por supuesto, Yaten sabía lo que era hacerse responsable de otras personas. Tras la muerte de su padre, había tenido que renunciar a una beca como nadador para ponerse a trabajar como ayudante de fotografía y sacar a sus hermanos adelante. Luego, cuando Seiya, Taiki y Kakyu fueron mayores, pudo irse a Hawai a seguir trabajando, pero en otro plan. Solo ganaba lo suficiente para comer y comprar lo necesario para sus fotografías.

Hawai era la libertad, la vida y la belleza. Allí conoció a Michiru, su modelo y su pareja. Eran jóvenes y no temían nada. Estaban borrachos de amor. Entonces, le encargaron ir a fotografiar unas cascadas a una zona de la isla que los nativos tenían por sagrada e intransitable.

Michiru lo había acompañado siempre en sus desplazamientos. Juntos, se habían metido en la selva, habían subido montañas y se habían jugado la vida para obtener las fotografías más bonitas. Sin embargo, aquella vez, Yaten tuvo dudas. No quería que lo acompañara. Ella insistió tanto que, al final, cedió. No paro de llover desde el principio. Como la lluvia no les hizo cejar en su empeño, los dioses decidieron recordarles que eran extraños en aquella tierra y que no eran bien recibidos.

Michiru se cayó desde lo alto de la cascada y murió. Yaten se entero cuando le hicieron la autopsia de que estaba embarazada. A partir de entonces, la belleza de la isla comenzó a desaparecer. Se concentro en el trabajo y decidió no volver a hacerse responsable de nadie. Entonces, comenzó la vida nómada que llevaba. Sin embargo, allí donde iba, veía la cara de su hijo muerto.

Y, de repente, se encontraba responsabilizándose de aquella Mina Aino de provocativa voz. Se dijo que no era un asunto personal, que solo era por ayudar a Kakyu.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer no había colgado el teléfono. Era como si lo tuviera contra el pecho, le pareció estar oyendo su corazón, pero lo que oyó fue una retahíla de improperios como hacia tiempo que no le oía a una mujer. Parecían palabras dirigidas al sexo masculino en general. Yaten se sintió todavía mas intrigado.

- Por favor – dijo Mina.

De repente, Yaten sintió un pinchazo en la ingle y apretó los dientes. Además de tener la voz mas sensual del mundo, decía «por favor». Lo necesitaba. Sin pensárselo, tomo el auricular.

- Acepto el trabajo, pero es mejor que sepa que viajo en primera y no hago nada a medias.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

- ¿A que numero he llamado?

Yaten le dio el numero de teléfono.

- Ha llamado a Kakyu, ¿verdad? Esta de viaje.

- Estupendo. Primero desaparece mi madre y ahora Kakyu. ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Yaten, el hombre al que esta buscando ¿no?

- Sí, pero usted no lo entiende. Tiene que ser el Yaten de verdad. Mis compañeros han visto su foto. Si ahora les llevo a otro, mi carrera profesional se va al demonio.

- Soy el Yaten de vedad, se lo aseguro.

- ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Sin marido, estoy donde empecé y todo por mi culpa. ¿Cómo me he metido en esto?

- ¿Marido? – pregunto Yaten. Aquello no formaba parte del plan –. ¿Como es ese tal Yaten?

- En la foto que tengo, esta en una playa con una gran roca negra, mirando la cámara. Es alto, de pelo largo y platinado… y… mirada triste.

La playa de la roca negra. La recordaba perfectamente, Michiru y él habían pasado momentos muy especiales allí. Aquellos recuerdos fueron un puñetazo en el estomago. Creía haberlos superado, pero era obvio que no.

- ¿Sabe de la fotografía a la que me refiero?

- Sí – contesto arrepintiéndose de todo aquello –. Mire, creo que será mejor que espere a que vuelva a Kakyu.

- En condiciones normales, yo opinaría lo mismo, pero no puedo esperar. Si consigo al Yaten de verdad, todavía tengo una posibilidad de que me asciendan. Con ese ascenso, podré ocuparme de mi madre.

Su madre. Estaría enferma. Por eso, estaba tan desesperada.

- Soy Yaten. Le prometo que soy el hombre que esta buscando.

- Eso espero – contesto ella resignada – Lo tengo todo planeado. Nos vamos a alojar en la cabaña que un amigo tiene en el lago, cerca de la del señor Moon. He creído que seria mejor que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente, para ponernos de acuerdo y ensayar nuestra historia, antes de presentarle a mi jefe.

- ¿Ensayar? – repitió Yaten con imágenes eróticas bailándole en la cabeza –. Suena… interesante.

- Es trabajo. Soy una persona seria, no se preocupe. Usted limítese a tener la mente abierta, lo tengo todo planeado.

- Yaten solo podía pensar en que habría querido decir su «prometida» con aquello del ensayo.

- Puede que quiera pensárselo dos veces porque actúo por instinto.

- No hay tiempo Yaten. Traiga ropa informal para el lago y un traje para la boda. No se por qué todo el mundo se tiene que casar en junio. ¡Con el calor que hace! Por cierto, no quiero saber quien es usted en realidad. Kakyu me dijo Yaten Kou y así es como lo conocen mis compañeros. Al menos, Kakyu les pone apellidos a sus novios imaginarios porque el suyo es todo un secreto.

«¿Cómo?», pensó Yaten. ¿Por qué le había dado su nombre de verdad? De repente, lo comprendió. Todo aquello era una trampa. Su hermana lo tenía todo planeado. Estaba claro que quería que se casara. La última vez que había ido a verla, había invitado a una amiga a cenar y lo único que había conseguido había sido que Yaten se fuera de la ciudad un día antes de lo previsto. No se había dado por vencida. Lo había convertido en el futuro marido de Mina Aino. Se pregunto si aquella Mina Aino era una clienta de verdad y si Seiya y Taiki serian cómplices de toda aquella intriga. Si no lo eran, que se fueran preparando porque iban a ser los siguientes.

Mina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Ya tengo la maleta hecha, así que date prisa Yaten. Nos tenemos que ir ya.

Le dio su dirección y colgó.

Yaten se quedo pensativo. Se había metido en aquello por una sensual voz femenina. Su hermana había contado con ello, claro. Como también había contado, porque lo conocía bien, con que tendía a preocuparse por los demás, en especial por las mujeres y los niños. No quería admitirlo, pero era un romántico empedernido. Había visto _Casablanca _mil veces y tenia muy claro que él nunca hubiera dejado que Ingrid Bergman se montara en aquel avión sin él.

Aquello era una película, pero la clienta de su hermana era de verdad. Tenía un par de semanas libres… Mina Aino quería ensayar… aquello le gustaba. Aquella mujer necesitaba una pareja que la sacara del apuro. Muy bien, lo haría. Solo tenia que desempolvarse un poco.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola, aqui esta el capitulo 1, el miercoles espero estar subiendo el capitulo 2, son capitulos cortos, y en si la historia es corta, asi que terminare pronto

Saludos y gracias por leer =D


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =D

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

.

.

Mina Aino colgó el teléfono y, como había hecho cientos de veces, miro la foto en blanco y negro del hombre con el que se suponía se iba a casar. Era de alto y delgado y llevaba el pelo demasiado largo. Estaba apoyado en una gran roca y, aunque no estaba mirando directamente a la cámara, parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo. Su cara reflejaba nostalgia. No hacía falta que le dijeran que aquel hombre no se entregaba así como así. Lo sabía de sobra.

Lo sabía porque ella se había visto obligada a ser así también. Ahora prefería hacerlo sola, sin compartir sus ideas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Una vez lo había hecho. Había compartido sus creativas ideas y su vida con un compañero que había terminado por vender la idea a la competencia y por desaparecer de Baltimore. No le había dejado más que deudas. Su madre le había dejado el dinero para pagarlas y todavía no había terminado de devolvérselo. Montañas de Felicidad era su segunda oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla.

Estaba claro que para Yaten Kou aquello no iba a ser más que otro trabajo. No esperaba que entendiera la gravedad de sus situación. Sin embargo, desde que había visto la fotografía por primera vez, había sentido que había un vínculo de unión entre ellos. Tal vez… la soledad.

Cuando su madre había visto la foto, se había quedado extasiada.

- Es perfecto Mina… y parece tan necesitado de cariño como tú. Tenemos que encontrar a este hombre.

- Mamá, solo es un modelo. Además, no necesito a ningún hombre. No sé cómo he dejado que me metieras en esto.

- Pero no es uno de esos ejecutivos con los que sales.

- Salía – le corrigió Mina. La historia con Armand le había enseñado que no debía confiar en los hombres que hicieran lo imposible para triunfar ni en los que fueran profesionales de éxito ya.

- Kakyu dice que Yaten está soltero, que es un alma errante sin hogar.

- Es la vida ficticia que Kakyu ha inventado para él. Seguramente, será un vendedor de fertilizantes de Yazoo City, Mississippi.

No sabía por qué, pero no lo creía así. Estaba claro que estaba inventando a un hombre que correspondiera con sus fantasías, pero al que nunca tendría. Lo decía su cara, pero no su voz. Su voz parecía llena de vida, la de un hombre que se dejaba guiar por el instinto y que era libre. No como ella. Ella se moría por sentirse libre, pero debía ser responsable. Lo que ella quisiera no importaba. Debía triunfar.

El sol de Georgia que entraba por la ventana hizo brillar el anillo de pedida que ella misma se había comprado una semana después de tener la foto. Tercer error.

Dejo la foto boca abajo sobre la mesa. ¿Quién sería aquel hombre y en qué estaría pensando para tener aquella expresión tan triste? Soñaba con él todas las noches pero no se lo había dicho a nadie.

Cuando había empezado a soñar con él despierta, se dio cuenta de que estaba en apuros. Yaten se había hecho demasiado real en su cabeza. Para colmo, sus compañeras iban a su despacho con cualquier excusa solo para ver la foto. Así que, para seguir ganándose el favor del señor Moon, había decidido presentárselo y ahora se encontraba con que iba a pasar el fin de semana con él.

Se dijo que no tenía opción, que tenía que pensar en su madre. No solo porque su padre le hubiera dejado una carta pidiéndoselo, sino porque, además, la había nombrado administradora del dinero de Luna. Desgraciadamente, después de pagar las deudas de los negocios de su padre, no quedo mucho dinero que administrar. De hecho, se vio obligada a pedir un crédito para mudarse de Baltimore a Atlanta. A Luna no le había importado lo mas mínimo, pero a Mina sí.

«Toda la vida me he sacrificado por mis hijos», le dijo su madre. «Ahora, voy a pasármelo bien. Cuando me quede sin dinero, me buscare otro marido. Es una pena que tú no hagas lo mismo… tienes que relajarte Mina. Deja de preocuparte por mí, diviértete, enamórate…».

Pero Mina siguió preocupándose de madre. Era la única ejecutiva de la empresa y no era el mejor momento para confesar que los había engañado. Necesitaba a su prometido para aquel fin de semana. De lo contrario, adiós a su carrera profesional y a devolver el crédito de su madre. No tenía opción. Aquel fin de semana debía ser un éxito.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Es él – murmuró para sí misma –. Como no sea el de la foto, voy a tener que hablar con el señor Moon y confesarle todo.

Abrió la puerta y oyó un grito ahogado de sorpresa. No supo si suyo o del hombre que tenía ante sí, que era, sin duda, el de la fotografía que le había dado Kakyu de aquel hombre que deambulaba por el mundo sin instalarse en ningún sitio. Era Yaten Kou y era… perfecto.

La fotografía en blanco y negro no le hacía justicia ni por asomo. La miro con sus ojos verdes bajo el sol de junio y Mina sintió que la recorría un escalofrió. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo. Se había equivocado de cabo a rabo con la expresión de sus ojos. No era nostalgia, no.

Yaten Kou tenía los ojos más seductores del mundo.

Era más alto de lo que esperaba y, aunque era delgado, tenía unos buenos hombros. Se tenía que cortar el pelo y Mina sospecho que el largo cabello que llevaba era parte de su espíritu rebelde. Con aquella piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol y su pelo gris plata, aquel hombre solo tenía que mirar a una mujer para prometerle placeres prohibidos.

La conexión que había sentido con la fotografía era todavía más fuerte con él en persona. Sintió como le bajaba el calor por la garganta, pasaba por sus pulmones, se los vaciaba de aire y llegaba a la boca de su estomago como si fuera lava incandescente.

No podía respirar. Espero. Supuso que su madre, al no verla en la boda, iría a buscarla y se la encontraría en la puerta de su casa convertida en una estatua de ceniza.

.

Para Yaten Kou, ver a Mina fue como si lo golpeara una ola gigantesca o se lo llevara un tornado. Ya sabía cómo era la mujer a la que pertenecía aquella voz tan sensual. A una mujer que era puro fuego.

La miro en silencio. La voluminosa cabellera rubia le caía hasta la cintura y se movio cuando abrió la puerta. Con una orquídea en la oreja podría pasar por una mujer del Caribe.

- Señor Kou – consiguió decir Mina –, gracias por venir.

Yaten asintió. Le costaba hablar.

- Es usted de verdad, es usted mi Yaten Kou.

- Sí, soy yo, el de verdad.

Desde luego, si aquello era una broma de Kakyu, había estado bien. Yaten se había imaginado a Mina Aino fea y seca. Se había equivocado completamente.

Aquella mujer era elegante e interesante. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color caqui, igual que la camiseta. Encima, se había puesto una camisa de gasa beige con grandes flores turquesas, como las sandalias. Yaten sintió ganas de sacar la cámara y fotografiarla. Se dijo que, si fuera un hombre inteligente, debería darse la vuelta y largarse. Imposible. Lo tenía encandilado.

No le sorprendió querer fotografiarla, pero sí la electricidad que había entre ellos. Ella también la estaba sintiendo. Estaba claro por como lo estaba mirando. Tenía la boca entreabierta y se quito un mechon de pelo de la cara para ponérselo detrás de la oreja. Yaten se quedo mirando sus movimientos sin poder articular palabra.

- Gracias por venir – repitió Mina con aquella voz tan maravillosa.

Su novia lo miro de arriba abajo y se fijo en sus vaqueros. Su hermana siempre la había dicho que se pasaba de informal vistiendo. Nunca le había importado, pero, en aquellos momentos, a los ojos de aquella mujer tan elegante… bueno, ya no había nada que hacer.

- ¿Me va a invitar a pasar o nos vamos a quedar mirándonos?

- Uy, perdone. Pase, pase.

Yaten entro, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Miro a su alrededor y descubrió que la casa de Mina era como una cabaña de playa. Aquello no le sorprendió. Había imaginado que viviría en un ático, no en una casa de madera en una pequeña calle. Era pequeña y muy acogedora. Desde donde estaba, en el salón, veía casi todo. A la derecha, un comedor con la cocina y a la izquierda un dormitorio con un pequeño porche. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y frente a la chimenea había dos grandes sofás tapizados en azul y coral, los colores de las islas.

- No creía que fuera a ser el de la foto. Estaba rezando para que lo fuera, pero me parecía imposible.

- Y yo no esperaba que fuera tan guapa. Me parece que los dos nos hemos llevado una buena sorpresa.

- ¿Pensó que sería fea?

- Mejor que no sepa lo que pensé. Digamos que no me puedo creer que haya tenido que recurrir a una agencia para encontrar novio.

- No he sido yo sino mi madre.

- ¿Su madre?

- Mi madre… bueno, da igual. No debí dejar que sucediera. Si conseguimos salir bien parados de este fin de semana, juro poner fin a esta situación – le explico metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo –. Tenga su dinero.

- ¿No sabe que no se debe pagar por adelantado? ¿Y si no cumplo con sus expectativas qué?

- Señor Kou, vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Solo quiero un hombre que sea capaz de convencer a mi jefe de que nos vamos a casar. ¿Le interesa el trabajo sí o no?

Le interesaba más de la cuenta. Tanto que hubiera preferido llevar unos buenos vaqueros nuevos y más apretados.

Mina se quedo mirándolo fijamente. Seguro que lograba poner nerviosos así a sus clientes. A él, desde luego, lo había puesto a mil.

- Dije que lo haría y, si usted sigue deseando que sea yo…

«Muy buena frase Kou», pensó.

Mina ignoro el «deseando» y paso a explicarle la situación.

- No se preocupe por nada. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Vamos a ir en mi coche al lago Lanier. Ya tengo la maleta en el coche y todo. Vamos a pasar la tarde en la cabaña de un amigo ensayando. Esta noche tenemos una fiesta en casa del señor Moon y mañana la boda. Se ha traído un traje ¿verdad?

- Sí, no se preocupe. No la dejare en evidencia.

- Bueno, la verdad es que mis compañeros saben que es fotógrafo, así que le perdonarían sus excentricidades.

- ¿Fotógrafo? – repitió secamente.

¿Por qué Kakyu le había dado su verdadero nombre y le había dicho a qué se dedicaba?

- ¿De quién fue la idea que fuera fotógrafo?

- De Kakyu. Así, cuadraba que casi nunca estuviera en la ciudad. A mí me gustó la idea de estar con un hombre que se gana la vida viajando donde quiere.

- ¿De dónde se supone que llego ahora?

- De Sudáfrica. No sé exactamente lo que estabas haciendo porque Kakyu no me lo dijo y nadie me lo pregunto. Lo único que les interesa es saber cuándo nos casamos.

- ¿Y qué les has dicho?

- Que no lo hemos decidido, que estaba esperando que volvieras.

- Bueno, pues aquí estoy, ¿doy la talla?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, que si le gusto como amante…

Mina parpadeo y miro hacia otro lado.

- No, no, nada de amante, mi novio.

- Si fuéramos novios y nos fuéramos a casar también seriamos amantes. Haríamos una buena pareja Mina Aino.

Mina tembló, pero pronto recobro el control.

- A ver si queda claro señor Kou, eso no está incluido en el trato – contesto. Movió la cabeza –; lo siento, pero esto me está resultando más difícil de lo que creía. Ahora, que ya no es solo una foto… me parece que no estaba preparada para verlo en persona. No sé si debería olvidarme de todo esto y contar la verdad al señor Moon.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

- Mamá, contigo quería hablar; ¿te das cuenta de que la mentirijilla que le contaste al señor Moon me podría haber costado el ascenso e incluso el puesto?

- Mamá, ¿Dónde estás? Mira que te he dicho que me avises cuando te vayas a ir de viaje… ah, maravilloso, en Cayo Hueso con un pintor… no, no sabía que los gatos de Hemingway tienen seis patas… mamá, escúchame; voy a ir a la boda de la nieta del señor Moon, que es mañana, con mi prometido… sí, el de la foto que me dio tu amiga Kakyu.

Ajá. Así que su madre y Kakyu eran amigas. Aquello empezaba a tener sentido.

- Sí, mamá, es él, sí… sí… es… como tu dijiste. Bueno, pero eso da igual.

¿Qué habría dicho su madre de él? Aquello era la mar de intrigante. Yaten sentía verdadera curiosidad. Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar. Su hermana sabía que iba a estar en la ciudad justo el fin de semana de la boda. Todo entendido. Mina no había tenido nada que ver. Estaba siendo sincera y él decidió hacer lo mismo.

Se fijo en su trasero y en sus piernas mientras hablaba por teléfono de espaldas a él. Aquello podía ser divertido y hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba bien.

- No mamá, no hace falta que vengas a arreglar nada. Ya me ocupo yo de todo. ¿Cómo que ya vienes para acá? ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Mina suspiró.

- Me ha colgado.

Yaten se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno, un capitulo mas arriba, gracias por leer, saludos =)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

.

.

Mina marcó un número en el móvil.

- Nada, sabe que soy yo y no responde. Lo siento Yaten, pero si no hago algo por remediarlo, se va a plantar en la boda. Bueno, ya la conocerá, es un poco… indisciplinada. Hace lo que le da la gana.

¿Indisciplinada? Aquella mujer era una entrometida. Yaten sonrió. Kakyu le solía decir que él también era un indisciplinado con su vida personal.

No con la profesional, por supuesto. Nunca lo había sido. Tras la muerte de su padre, que nunca pudo ver sus sueños de viajar cumplidos porque su mujer le exigió otro tipo de vida, se hizo cargo de la familia con total responsabilidad. Sin embargo, él, al final, sí pudo viajar y ver mundo.

- Me parece que su madre va a ser mi tipo de mujer.

- No me cabe la menor duda. Ella dirá que usted es perfecto.

- ¿Y usted qué dice?

Mina abrió la boca, pero no contesto inmediatamente.

- Yo nunca miento deliberadamente, pero ahora no tengo opción.

- ¿Por su madre? ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que será mejor que se lo cuente todo si quiero que esto salga bien. Mi madre, que se llama Luna, ha estado casada dos veces. Su primer marido era un hombre de gran éxito en los negocios. Mi padre… bueno, para ella mi padre era lo máximo. Y para mí también.

- ¿Y no lo era?

- Lo intento. Era profesor. Abrió una librería. Le fue bien y abrió otra. Eran librerías buenas, con buenos libros. Y bueno, abrieron una supertienda entre las dos librerías, y lo demás es historia. Cuando él murió, la mayor parte de la herencia de mi madre fue a pagar deudas de mi padre.

- ¿Y ella no lo sabe?

- Sabía que había deudas, pero no la cuantía.

- A lo mejor, sabe más de lo que usted cree. ¿No estará buscando otro marido?

- Ojala lo encuentre. Le gusta estar casada. Me temo que le haya echado el ojo al señor Moon. No tenía suficiente con usted como para tenerme que hacer cargo también de mi madre el fin de semana. Qué desastre. Artemis Moon es un hombre muy listo. No sé si va a ser fácil engañarlo. Madre mía, no sé cómo me he metido en esto.

- ¿No fue idea de Kakyu?

- ¿De Kakyu? No – contesto sorprendida – ella no sabe nada. A usted tampoco le hubiera contado nada de no ser porque quiero que se tome muy en serio su trabajo.

Estaba claro que aquella mujer no hablaba de su pasado por proteger a su madre. Las acciones de su padre la habían hecho ser de una forma y las de Yaten, de otra.

- Me lo tomo muy en serio.

No parecía muy convencida.

- Le he puesto todo por escrito. Se lo puedo ir leyendo en el coche – le dijo entregándole una carpeta.

- Prefiero que me lo cuente usted.

- Muy bien, vámonos – dijo metiendo las gafas de sol y las llaves en el bolso.

Yaten supuso que tendría un buen coche con aire acondicionado. Otra vez se había equivocado. Tenía un Chrysler descapotable.

Yaten puso la bolsa en el asiento de atrás. Mina actuaba como una verdadera mujer de negocios, decía que no le gustaba mentir, pero lo hacía por sus seres queridos y, para acabar de confundirlo, tenía un descapotable.

- ¿Pasa algo Yaten? – le pregunto Mina en la penumbra el garaje.

- Buena pregunta – contesto él acercándose –. Imagine que no hacemos… buena pareja. Yo soy un hombre indisciplinado y usted una mujer de gran control. Podría pasarlo mal si su yin no es compatible con mi yan.

- ¿Cómo dice?

Yaten se acerco un poco más.

- Mire, para que esto salga bien, vamos a tener que saber todo el uno del otro. Todo.

Mina dio un paso atrás.

- No entiendo.

- Ni siquiera me ha preguntado si estoy casado. No lo estoy, por cierto.

- ¿Casado? No, bueno, es que me da igual. Le he contratado para hacer un trabajo, como un actor, me da igual su vida privada.

Pero no era así. Solo pensar que su supuesto novio pertenecía a otra mujer le hizo daño y aquello le molesto.

- Bueno, se supone que nos vamos a casar. Las personas que se van a casar están enamoradas. Si quiere que esto funcione, voy a tener que besarla. Para probar. No hace falta que usted participe. De hecho, creo que va a ser mejor que usted no haga nada.

Mina iba a protestar pero Yaten no se lo permitió. Sus labios se rozaron levemente, como si estuviera probando el sabor del labial. Satisfecho, siguió adelante.

Craso error. El beso cobro vida propia, y sus brazos también. La abrazo y la apoyo en el coche. Al principio Mina se resistió, pero rápidamente sus cuerpos se fundieron. Tenía unos labios maravillosos, suaves y voluminosos, con sabor a fruta. Yaten siguió besándola y dejo de pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo. Intento desesperadamente controlar la erección, pero era demasiado tarde.

Se separo de ella y la miro. Estaba tan sorprendida como él. Le había mentido a ella y se había mentido a sí mismo. Aquel beso no había sido por trabajo sino por puro placer. Sintió deseos de volver a besarla.

- Muy bien – dijo Mina – ya lo ha probado. Le advierto que a partir de ahora, no habrá contacto físico entre nosotros. Solo en público y de mentira.

Yaten no pudo evitar sonreír. No se lo creía ni ella. Estaba tan alucinada como él. Estaba intentando controlar la situación, pero Yaten se dio cuenta de que, bajo su apariencia de mujer de negocios, había una mujer al rojo vivo luchando por abrirse paso. Tal vez, ni siquiera ella lo supiera, pero él lo tenía muy claro.

- Aprendo rápido Mina; en cuanto hagamos el amor un par de veces, todos los invitados de la boda nos miraran con envidia. Usted quiere un fin de semana de ensueño y yo estoy dispuesto a ganarme el sueldo.

- No vamos a hacer el amor, Yaten Kou. Esto no es de verdad.

Yaten sonrió.

- Todavía no, pero todo se andará. Mientras tanto, en el coche, puede ir contándome como nos enamoramos.

.

.

Mina se puso una gorra que tenia bajo el asiento, encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir. Durante un buen rato no hablaron. No entendía el comportamiento de aquel hombre. Al principio, había sido como si todo aquello le pareciera una broma y, de repente, parecía tener un plan. El problema era que Mina dudaba que sus planes coincidieran. Le resultaría más fácil lidiar con él si no fuera tan… tan… hombre, y si no llevara semanas soñando con él. Todo en él exudaba peligro. ¿Qué tipo de hombre trabajaba como soltero para Kakyu?

Aquello del beso la había tomado por sorpresa aunque, si Yaten se tomaba en serio su trabajo, tenía sentido. El señor Moon era muy listo y había que prepararlo todo bien.

Debía decirle que si había previsto contacto físico. Había hecho un grafico con movimientos cariñosos que deberías hacer ante los demás. Si Yaten lo entendía y cooperaba, todo iría bien. La clave era tener a Yaten bien controlado, pero claro, primero tenía que controlarse a sí misma.

De momento, él iba por delante. No podía olvidar que ya se había dejado distraer por un hombre en una ocasión y aquello había sido su perdición. No se podía permitir besos ni escenas de cama. Debería concentrarse en su trabajo y en su futuro.

El problema era que su cuerpo no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, la estaba traicionando.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Yaten al ver que se revolvía en el asiento intentando taparse los muslos.

- Si, es que no me apetece quemarme.

- Si quieres, te dejo mi camiseta – dijo haciendo amago de quitársela.

- ¡No! No hace falta – exclamo –. Bueno, vamos a empezar. En mi trabajo, creen que nos conocimos en unas vacaciones que pase en Hawái.

- ¿En Hawái?

Desde luego, Kakyu lo tenía todo bien atado.

- Les dije que me pediste que me casara contigo en una cala apartada, la misma donde te hice la foto.

- ¿La que te dio Kakyu?

- Sí, les dije que la había hecho yo.

- ¿Y te creyeron?

- Por supuesto. He hecho varios cursos de fotografía, así que la podría haber hecho yo perfectamente. Intento estar siempre al tanto de todo. Soy muy perfeccionista, para que lo sepas. Por eso me va bien en el trabajo… por eso voy a ser la primera mujer vicepresidente de Productos para el Bebe Montañas de Felicidad. Espero que tú seas igual con los pequeños detalles.

- Sí, capitán. A sus órdenes, mi capitana Mina.

- Hablo muy en serio – le dijo Mina.

- El amor siempre es un asunto muy serio, _'ano'i pua_

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Amor mío en hawaiano.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste hawaiano?

- Me lo enseño una persona, pero solo sé las palabras más intimas – contesto acariciándole el brazo –. No te preocupes; sabré ganarme el sueldo.

Yaten se soltó el cinturón, alargo el brazo y le retiro un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- No te preocupes Mina, soy fotógrafo de verdad. Si nos lo tomamos en serio no nos va a costar mucho convencer a tu jefe de que nos vamos a casar. Podemos hacerlo. Confía en mí. Si necesitas ese trabajo para ayudar a tu madre, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Sé lo que es tener que cuidar de alguien.

Mina sintió sus dedos en la mejilla. No dijo nada. No podía. Yaten no se había dado cuenta de que su roce le había liado las cuerdas vocales y la había derretido por dentro. En cuanto a confiar en él, si tenía la suerte que solía tener con los hombres, seguro que terminaban con un reventón en el arcén.

- Por favor, no me distraigas mientras conduzco Yaten.

- Perdón. No me gusta ir en coche con una mujer que corre, pero conduces bien.

- Estuve dando clases. Llegue a llevar un coche de carreras. La velocidad es una de mis pequeñas pasiones secretas. Me gusta sentir el viento en la cara. Hace que las preocupaciones salgan volando.

- Así que piloto de coches, ¿eh? Vaya, resulta que mi futura esposa es Mario Andretti.

- ¿Cómo esposa?

- Claro. Por cierto, si fueras mi futura esposa, no me sentaría tan lejos de ti.

- Pero no lo soy.

- No, pero tenemos que parecer convincentes. ¿no sabes que los actores viven como sus personajes durante unos meses antes de ponerse ante la cámara?

- No me interesa ser tan buena actriz.

- Claro que sí – confeso Yaten dándose cuenta de que Mina estaba nerviosa aunque intentara disimularlo. No parecía darse cuenta de que aquello que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos los estaba afectando a los dos –. Tengo una idea. Podemos hacer como si estuviéramos rodando una película. ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera Yaten Kou?

- Muy fácil, Richard Gere.

- ¿Cómo? No, no, de eso nada. Por lo menos, Arnold Schwarzenegger. ¿no has visto los músculos que tengo?

Para colmo tenía sentido del humor.

- ¿Y tú a quien pondrías en el papel de Mina Aino? – pregunto Mina sintiendo la punta de sus dedos en el muslo.

- A una mujer fuerte como… Sandra Bullock, por ejemplo. ¿Qué te parece?

Mina le agarro la mano y se la puso en su rodilla.

- Muy bien.

- Estupendo. Sí, te veo descalza y con un pareo rojo.

- ¿Cómo has sabido lo del pareo?

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, ¿cómo sabes que es una fiesta luau?

- No lo sabía, pero es que te he imaginado así.

Tanto Kakyu como los dioses de las islas se habían aliado.

- Pues no sé porque, nunca me he puesto uno. No me gustan mucho los pareos y, además, mi piel no aguanta bien el sol.

- No es de extrañar si te tapas tanto. Sandra Bullock no iría tan tapada como tú.

- No queremos que nos den un Oscar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a convencer a mi jefe de que eres mi prometido. Luego… rompemos el compromiso discretamente y te podrás ir.

- Yo que tú me lo pensaría. ¡Es una preciosidad! – grito el camionero que les estaba adelantando en ese momento.

Yaten rio y levanto los pulgares al hombre.

- Tiene razón Mina. Está claro que hacemos buena pareja.

La verdad era que se lo estaba pasando en grande y tan solo pensar en ella con un pareo rojo… le pareció ya estar tocando la arena caliente de la playa.

- ¿Por qué esperar seis meses? Escapémonos ahora mismo.

- ¡Aaahhhh! – grito Mina. Aquel hombre era imposible.

- Bueno, bueno, podemos esperar a que haya terminado mi último trabajo y luego nos vamos a los Mares del Sur. Te llevare a una fiesta luau de verdad y te haré fotos al atardecer.

- ¿Eres fotógrafo de verdad?

- Pues claro.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué haces de modelo para Kakyu?

Le podría contar la verdad, pero se lo estaba pasando bien con aquella fantasía.

- Es un favor.

- ¿Qué tipo de fotos haces?

- Todo tipo, desde calendarios a la selva amazónica. Lo que me apetece. ¿Te gusto Hawái?

- No. Era bonito pero muy caro. Me pase casi todo el tiempo en el hotel.

Yaten se rio.

- Dinero. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera puesto un minúsculo bikini y habría aprovechado para tomar el sol y ligar.

- Ya te he dicho que el sol no me va bien y los hombres no me interesan.

Lo que no le dijo fue que Armand tendría que haber ido con ella. Iba a ser su luna de miel. Perdió a Armand, su trabajo y, para colmo, la agencia no le devolvía el dinero del viaje. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como en Hawái.

- Mina, no me digas que una guapa mujer como tu se paso le días en la habitación contando dinero. Te voy a tener que enseñar cómo se comportan los amantes. Seguro que ni siquiera te compraste un pareo.

- Vamos a ver Yaten. Estamos solos. No me tienes que hablar como si fuéramos pareja. Y no te he contratado para enseñarme nada. De hecho, el único que está aquí para aprender eres tú. Si no puedes entenderlo busco una excusa y te vas a tu casa. No te preocupes, te pagaría igual.

Yaten se dio cuenta de que no se quería ir a casa. El fin de semana prometía. Le gustaba Mina Aino y la respetaba. La había asustado, aunque no había sido su intención.

- Te prometo ser tu prometido perfecto. Prometo no decepcionarte Mina.

Mina no le creyó, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Muy bien, volvamos a tu pasado. Tenemos que saber en qué has estado trabajando los últimos seis meses, lejos de mi – dijo mirándolo de reojo y fijándose en lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros desgastados.

- Bueno, he estado con un equipo internacional de exploración en Yucatán, haciendo fotos de las ruinas mayas.

- Perfecto – contesto Mina viendo la indicación que anunciaba la salida de las Islas del Lago Lanier a cinco kilómetros –. Muy bien, diremos que te fuiste a Yucatán después de Sudáfrica. Si alguien te pregunta, cuentas la verdad. Así, es más difícil que nos pillen.

- ¿Solemos hablar?

- Eh, no. No estamos como para poner conferencias.

- Mina, a mi me pagan todos los gastos. No me tengo que preocupar por eso.

- Bueno, esta vez sí. ¿Normalmente llamas a tus seres queridos a menudo?

Aquello descuadró a Yaten

- No. Mi padre murió cuando estaba en el instituto… trabajó hasta morir. Mi madre murió seis años después.

- ¿Dónde estudiaste fotografía?

- En un estudio. Trabajaba allí media jornada. Cuando murió mi padre, comencé a trabajar jornada completa.

- ¿Dejaste de estudiar?

- No, iba después del colegio. Trabajaba por las noches y los fines de semana. Como nos ocupábamos de bodas y acontecimientos especiales, podía hacerlo. Al final, iba solo.

- ¿Qué edad tenias?

- Catorce, pero me toco madurar rápidamente. ¿Y tu familia?

Estaba claro que le había contado más de la cuenta. Seguro que no había muchas personas que supieran que había empezado a trabajar con catorce años de edad. Era la única persona que conocía que hubiera hecho algo así.

- Mis dos hermanas están casadas y tengo cinco sobrinos, no tenemos mucho en común. No creo que nunca lo hayamos tenido. Ellas tienen maridos e hijos y yo tengo a Luna y mi trabajo.

Mina pensó que, mientras sus hermanas estaban casadas y tenían hijos, los hermanos y la hermana de Yaten eran solteros. Teniendo en cuenta eso y su pasado, seguramente no estaría muy interesado en formar una familia. Al final, iban a tener más cosas en común de las que creía. A los dos les había cambiado la vida la muerte de sus respectivos padres.

Aquel punto en común le molestaba y no sabía por qué. Mientras Yaten solo fuera un soltero de alquiler, no lo veía como a un hombre de verdad con miedo al compromiso, por ejemplo. Ya lo había hecho, se había comprometido a ayudar a su familia. En cuanto a ella, veía el matrimonio como algo tan lejano que ni lo tenía en cuenta. Lo de los niños era diferente. Se moría por sentir una manita agarrándole el dedo. Seguramente, por eso, no iba a ver mucho a sus hermanas. No sentía envidia porque estuvieran casadas, pero si porque tuvieran hijos.

- Tu madre y tu trabajo. Supongo que a tu jefe le gustara tanta dedicación – dijo Yaten muy serio –. La valía profesional de una persona se debería medir, precisamente, por su dedicación al trabajo y no por su estado civil.

Mina se rio secamente.

- Ojala. El señor Moon es un encanto, pero defiende a capa y espada a los empleados casados y con hijos.

- Entiendo, pero creía que eso era ilegal.

- No es ilegal, quiero decir, ni siquiera te pregunta si estas casado cuando hace la solicitud de trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, me contrato estando soltera. De verdad, es un buen hombre, pero cree, al igual que mi madre, que el matrimonio y los hijos confieren madurez, estabilidad y alegría. Algunos dicen que es difícil ascender si no estás casado. Por eso estas tú aquí.

- Ya entiendo por qué recurriste a Kakyu. Por si te sirve de algo, me gustan los niños. Siempre se me han dado bien. Los niños son buenos y puros por naturaleza, no están contaminados como los adultos. Además, son duros. Por mucha caña que les metan, lo aguantan todo con una sonrisa. A veces, pienso que deberíamos entregarle el mundo a los niños y poner a los padres de patitas en la calle.

Mina frunció el ceño.

- Muy cínico por tu parte. ¿Has estado casado?

- No. Estuve a punto de casarme una vez, pero… no pudo ser. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? No. También estuve a punto una vez pero tampoco pudo ser… no se me dan bien las relaciones. Prefiero el ordenador y los informes de ventas. Son lo que parecen, no mienten y no te utilizan.

«¡Vaya!» pensó Yaten. Así que Mina Aino tenía un pasado que la había llevado a buscar consuelo en el trabajo, a no querer una relación de verdad, a preferir alquilar un supuesto prometido. Le había gustado desde el principio, el beso que le había dado le había hecho comprender que era una mujer que respondía ante los encantos de un hombre. Aquello de que no quería un hombre en su vida no encajaba.

- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué hace cuando no está contando cuantas patas tienen los gatos de Hemingway?

- Buscar marido. Para ella y para las demás. Ten cuidado. Si aparece en la boda, seguramente, querrá que nuestra relación se convierta en verdadera. Es su misión en la vida.

Yaten sonrió. ¡Una madre con ganas de casar a su hija que iba a estar en la boda y una hermana que tenía ganas de verlo casado y que lo había puesto de prometido de Mina!

- Déjala. Seguro que convencemos a todos de que estamos perdidamente enamorados.

- ¡Pero no lo estamos! – insistió Mina.

- Bueno, pues que nos atraemos. Eso se acerca más a la verdad.

- Siempre y cuando tengas en claro que estamos actuando.

- Habla por ti Mina Aino. Yo hablare por Yaten Kou.

- Pero Yaten Kou no existe – le recordó – solo es una fantasía.

- Durante este fin de semana, Yaten Kou sí existe y sabe muy bien lo que quiere.

Muy sencillo. A ella.

.

.

* * *

Hola, primero que nada una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero ya esta aqui el tercer capitulo, bueno nos leemos pronto, saludos =)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

.

.

.

Mina puso el intermitente y salio de la carretera.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto Yaten pensando que había cambiado de opinión y que se volvían a la ciudad. Nada le podía apetecer menos.

- Al supermercado.

- ¿Para convencer al señor Moon vas a cocinar también para él?

Mina lo miro y se río con naturalidad. Yaten se sorprendió.

- No, voy a comprar comida porque habrá que ensayar con la tripa llena, ¿no?

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Chocolates? ¿Ostras? La corteza de un árbol africano llamado yohimbina es muy afrodisíaca, pero no creo que la vendan en Georgia.

Mina aparco frente al supermercado y se quito la gorra de béisbol.

- ¿Vienes o me esperas?

- Voy contigo. Hacer la compra con mi futura esposa va a ser nuestro primer vínculo de unión. Así te ayudo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no se cocinar? – le espeto eligiendo un carro.

Una vez dentro, compro lechuga, tomates y fruta.

- No dudo que sepas cocinar. Si no supieras, no lo harías. ¿No llevas lista?

- ¿Cómo?

- Creía que una mujer que lleva el guión de una relación amorosa en el maletín iría a la compra con una lista.

Mina llevaba una lista, pero no era la de la compra. No era tan organizada como él se creía. Precisamente, por eso lo llevaba todo por escrito.

- Bueno, normalmente la hago, pero hoy solo voy a comprar unas cuantas cosas. ¿Tú sueles hacer la lista de la compra?

- No. La verdad es que me parece un aburrimiento tanta organización. Prefiero picotear aquí y allá como me apetece, como esta granada, fruta de los dioses del Olimpo. Seguro que nunca las has probado.

Su comentario sugería que Mina no era espontánea, aquello le dolió. Claro que era espontánea. Bueno, solía serlo antes de que Luna se convirtiera en la reina de la espontaneidad.

- Picotear es de pájaros.

- Acabas de hacer un chiste. No sabia que tuvieras sentido del humor.

- Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no sabes. A los demás también nos gustaría picotear aquí y allá, pero no podemos porque tenemos responsabilidades.

- Todos las tenemos y las llevamos como podemos Mina. A mi me encantan los riesgos… ahora.

A Mina le costaba creer que antes no hubiera sido así.

- Seguro que también te gusta escalar y andar en moto.

- He subido a un par de montañas. A veces, la vista que hay desde lo alto merece la pena haberse arriesgado y otras no. ¿Y tus montañas? ¿Han merecido la pena?

- He tenido que trabajar mucho para llegar a donde estoy. Todavía no he llegado a la cima de mi montaña, pero no me asusta arriesgarme para conseguir lo que quiero. Aun así, intento que mi vida sea lo mas ordenada posible. No podría ser una especie de vagabundo, como tú.

Yaten iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que Mina tenia razón. Era un vagabundo, no tenía un hogar ni nada que sugiriera permanencia.

- Bueno, es cómodo y seguro. Una vez que llegas donde quieres, dejas que la vida transcurra como si tal cosa. Se lo vi hacer a mi padre e intente hacerlo también, pero no pude y no pienso volver a intentarlo.

- Debe ser bonito poder vivir una vida tan emocionante.

- Supongo – contesto Yaten con una extraña mirada –. De todo se harta uno. A veces, me despierto y no sé donde estoy. Hay que tener cuidado con los riesgos. A veces, te reportan buenos momentos, pero me pregunto…

- ¿Qué?

Se estaba preguntando qué hacía allí… por qué sentía aquel calor… por qué le parecía lo más natural del mundo agarrarla de la mano.

- Me preguntaba dónde está tu anillo. ¿Te he comprado uno?

Mina bajo la mirada y asintió.

- Sí, como se suponía que estaba prometida… me pareció lo adecuado.

- Es muy sencillo – dijo Yaten observándolo –. Podría haberlo elegido yo.

Mina quitó la mano y avanzó con el carro.

Yaten se quedó mirándola mientras andaba. Hacer la compra nunca le había llamado demasiado la atención, pero con Mina era diferente.

- ¿Próxima parada?

- Departamento de delicatessen.

- Muy bien. Vamos cariño. Tenemos que darnos prisa, que los niños están en casa muertos de hambre – dijo Yaten cuando pasó otro cliente a su lado.

Mina hizo una mueca.

- Nada de bromas Yaten – lo regaño –. Solo estamos fingiendo que estamos prometidos. Nada de niños. No estamos casados.

- Una pena – le contestó él susurrando –. Haríamos unos niños espectaculares.

Mina tomó aire y se fue al área de salchichonería y pidió jamón y queso. Yaten añadió pavo. Mina metió refrescos Light y patatas en el carro y pronto estuvieron de vuelta en la carretera.

Y ella que había creído que la parada en el supermercado serviría para reducir la tensión entre ellos. Había aumentado. ¿Hijos? No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería tener hijos con aquel hombre. La verdad era que, con su lógica y la creatividad de Yaten, serían espectaculares. Se preguntó en que estaría pensando él y lo miró de reojo.

Miraba el frente, pero estaba claro que no se estaba fijando en el tráfico.

- En condiciones normales, nunca nos habríamos conocido – dijo de repente –. Me parece que tenemos la misma idea del matrimonio, pero… supongo que al señor Moon no le gustaría que viviéramos en pecado – sonrió.

Tanto su padre como Armand eran muy serios, nunca le habían tomado el pelo. Aquello era nuevo para Mina y le estaba gustando. No le estaba costando fingir, algo que no era propio en ella.

- Tienes razón, no podemos vivir en pecado. Después del fin de semana, no viviremos bajo el mismo techo. Cuando me asciendan, rompemos el compromiso y listo. Con un poco de suerte, no tendré que volver a inventarme un prometido en mi vida.

- ¿No piensas casarte nunca? – le preguntó Yaten muy serio.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? Las mujeres que trabajan suelen casarse. Incluso tienen tiempo para tener hijos.

- Lo sé. Mi propia madre se ha casado dos veces y ha tenido tres hijas. Quiere que siga su ejemplo, pero no lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se arrepiente de haberte tenido?

- ¿Cómo? No, no creo. Según ella, su vida ha sido un camino de rosas.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tú lo ves como un camino de espinas?

- Porque se entregó en cuerpo y alma a sus dos maridos creyendo que cuidarían de ella para siempre y ahora esta sola… No quiero terminar buscando a un hombre que me cuide con sesenta años. El sexo no lo vale.

- No, el sexo no lo vale, pero ¿y la compañía? ¿Qué me dices de compartir tu vida con alguien a quien quieres?

- ¿Es eso lo que tú vas a hacer?

- No porque no creo que encuentre a una mujer que me pudiera seguir el ritmo.

- ¿Y no has considerado cambiar ese ritmo?

- ¿Y ponerme a trabajar de nueva a cinco? Ni hablar. No podría aguantarlo.

Mina lo miró e intentó imaginarse compartiendo una vida llena de aventuras con él. Aunque era una locura, durante un segundo deseó que fuera posible. Se imaginó con él en una romántica playa, mirándolo a los ojos y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

- ¿Hay barco en la cabaña?

- No lo sé. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta mucho el sol, así que nunca me he fijado. ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé Mina; supongo que sería un toque romántico. Me has dicho que la noche que te pedí que te casaras conmigo, fuimos a la playa en barco. Se me había ocurrido que, si hay un barco, podríamos navegar un poco para entrar en harina y hacer mejor nuestros papeles.

- No es necesario. Todo eso me lo he inventado.

- Ya lo sé y no acabo de entenderlo. Si necesitas un prometido, ¿Por qué no te buscas un hombre de verdad en lugar de una fotografía?

- Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero un hombre de verdad.

- Bueno, _ku'u aloha_, mi amor, aquí tienes un hombre de verdad intentando hacer bien su papel. No está resultando fácil porque yo me empeño en tener momentos de intimidad con una guapa mujer, pero ella no parece querer. No hago nada a medias. Si estamos prometidos, tenemos que meternos en el papel de lleno y hacerlo bien. Hay que empezar por la noche en la que te pedí que te casaras conmigo, ¿te acuerdas? – sonrió.

- Claro que no. Nada es real. Ni eso ni la foto. No quiero que nada sea real – contestó Mina desesperada –. No vamos a salir de la cabaña hasta que nos vayamos a la fiesta. Esto es una sesión de entretenimiento, no una clase de actuación. ¿Lo entiendes? Esto es como ir al colegio. Te pago para que me obedezcas.

- Esa es mi intención. Quiero ser preferido de la profe. La profe siempre le da recompensas a su preferido, ¿no?

.

.

.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Mina se bajó del coche y fue hacia el maletero para sacar su bolsa. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que Yaten no se diera cuenta de que estaba de los nervios. Le costaba respirar y sabía que no era por el calor.

Yaten hizo amago de ayudarla con las maletas, pero Mina le contesto en tono cortante que solo necesitaba el maletín y la compra.

- Muy bien. Mi madre me enseño a ser educado con las mujeres, pero no pasa nada – dijo él con las palmas en alto.

Mina se arrepintió al instante. Debía llegar a la cabaña sana y salva, tras bajar por un camino bastante escarpado con el maletín y dos bolsas. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la hacía sentirse como una colegiala?

- Pasa tú delante – le indico.

Mientras avanzaba tras él, no pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero y pensó que debería de estar prohibido estar tan bien.

En ese momento, resbaló con unas piedrecitas y se precipitó contra Yaten con un grito. Él se giro para ver qué pasaba y se encontró en el suelo con Mina encima.

No dijo nada.

- ¡Yaten! – grito Mina al ver que no se movía y que tenía los ojos cerrados – ¡Maldita sea! Despierta. ¿Cómo le voy a decir a la gente que mi prometido está inconsciente?

- Les voy a decir que me has pegado – contesto débilmente.

Estaba claro que estaba fingiendo.

- Vamos Yaten, abre los ojos y deja de jugar conmigo.

- ¿Jugar contigo? – dijo él abriendo los ojos con una gran sonrisa – ¿Por qué no? – añadió muy cerca de su oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –. Juega conmigo este fin de semana Mina. El lunes vuelves a ser la Señora Ejecutiva y yo me vuelvo con mis fotografías.

Mina sentía su aliento en la oreja y el latido de su corazón contra el pecho. Sabía que jugar con él sería como de ciencia ficción, como se había imaginado en aquellos seis meses mirando su fotografía. Sintió que el cuerpo de Yaten se endurecía bajo el suyo y se permitió apretarse un poco contra él antes de echarse hacia atrás.

- Yaten, no puede ser. No puede suceder. No podemos ser amantes. Me muero de miedo solo de pensarlo.

- La ejecutiva se muere de miedo, pero no mi Mina.

- Pero no soy tu Mina – susurro ella.

- Pero podrías serlo. Si el señor Moon es tan listo como dices, se va a dar cuenta de la verdad. Déjame ayudarte Mina – le dijo poniéndose de lado con el brazo de Mina bajo el cuello.

Qué tentación. No tenía nada que perder. Solo iba a ser el fin de semana. Sí, podría ser Mina la mujer, enamorada de Yaten Kou, pero solo si él tenía claro que no era algo duradero.

Solo tendría que controlar la increíble atracción que sentía por él.

- No sé. Ya veremos. Lo intentare – contesto intentando sacar el brazo.

- Qué guapa eres _'ano' i_ – susurro Yaten abrazándola – Un fin de semana inolvidable. Déjate llevar.

- No hace falta que me llames eso cuando estamos solos – dijo Mina mientras sentía los labios de Yaten sobre los suyos.

Mina le dejo hacer durante unos segundos, rendida ante los escalofríos de placer, pero, de repente, se puso de pie y se alejó. Yaten la siguió unos segundos después.

- Estas muy bien, Yaten Kou – le dijo con las bolsas de la compra en la mano –. Fingir que somos pareja es muy tentador y pienso hacerlo en público. Sin embargo, en mi vida privada no hay sitio para otro problema. Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal – añadió entrando en la cabaña.

«Por ejemplo, que me enamorara de ti».

.

.

.

.

La cabaña era pequeña, pero acogedora. Mina dejó las bolsas en la encimera y abrió el ventanal. Al otro lado, se veía el muelle y el lago.

- Seguro que hay un barco – dijo Yaten –. Vamos a ver.

- No, no hay – mintió ella –. No tenemos tiempo de jueguecitos, Yaten. Tenemos que ponernos a ensayar nuestra historia.

- Mira, Mina, si salimos a navegar tendré las manos ocupadas. De lo contrario, voy a terminar tocándote de nuevo. Elige.

Si sé ponía así, la respuesta de Mina era obvia.

- ¿Te has traído un bañador?

- Claro – contesto Yaten –. Voy a ver el barco – añadió saliendo.

- Bien.

Mina fue al coche, sacó el bañador de la maleta y se lo puso. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no era fácil no hacerlo. Encontró una nevera, preparó unos emparedados, metió unas cuantas piezas de fruta y refrescos, se puso las gafas de sol y un sombrero de paja y esperó a Yaten, que ya había vuelto y se estaba poniendo el bañador.

No quería ni imaginárselo. Cuando lo vio, se quedó sin aliento. Llevaba los mismos pantalones cortados que en la foto. Su fantasía se había hecho carne y hueso y aquello era demasiado. Aquellos ojos verdes al atardecer eran increíbles.

Seguro que sus labios habían besado a cientos de mujeres, mujeres que sabían que no significaba nada, pero ella no podía. Si hacía algo, lo hacía con intensidad. Mina se sintió como un volcán en erupción que ni el más grande de los océanos podría apagar.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí – logró decir.

Si hubiera estado en sus cabales, habría puesto fin a aquello y le habría exigido que se quedaran dentro preparando la farsa, pero…

Bajo la mirada y se fijó en los pantalones deshilachados. La verdad era que Yaten Kou estaba tan bien por delante como por detrás.

En fin, pensó que sería mejor estar al aire libre que dentro de la cabaña. Eso fue hasta que vio el barco. Era tan pequeño que iban a estar muy juntitos.

Yaten miro el barco, se giró y se sonrió.

.

.

* * *

He aqui el cuarto capitulo, el jueves yo creo estare subiendo el capituloo cinco, saluditos =D


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estuvieron navegando durante media hora en silencio. Yaten se hizo cargo del barco y Mina se dedicó a repasar sus notas.

_**1. No permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Yaten se tome su papel en serio. Esto es trabajo.**_

_**2. Concentrarse en que todo sea un éxito.**_

_**3. No salirse del guion. Yo mando.**_

_**4. Tomarme el fin de semana como una presentación comercial.**_

_**5. Se acabaron las fantasías con Yaten Kou.**_

¿Se acabaron las fantasías con el hombre que tenia al alcance de la mano, el hombre en el que había estado pensando buena parte de los últimos meses y las dos últimas horas intensamente? Aquella lista no le servía de nada. La guardo en el maletín y decidió que debía hacer otra.

Al cabo de un rato se sorprendió cerrando los ojos disfrutando del sol y del viento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió hacer algo que jamás hacia… nada.

Pensó en Armand, en como la había dejado tirada y en los dos días que había pasado en Hawái. Pensó en Yaten, el hombre que se había dejado claro que quería un fin de semana de pasión con ella. Era imposible negarse a sí misma que la excitaba, pero no podía ser. Corria el riesgo de enamorarse locamente de él.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que el barco aminoraba la marcha.

- Creí que estabas dormida.

- Casi – mintió Mina – ¿Por qué paras?

Al ver la preciosa playa en la que encontraban comprendió.

- Además, tengo hambre.

- Ya – contesto ella rezando para que se refiriera a los emparedados y no a ella.

- Tranquila Mina – le dijo bajando del barco y dándole la mano para ayudarla –. Vamos a ir despacio. Esto te está resultando difícil. Me has contratado para un trabajo y te lo estoy poniendo difícil.

- Gracias por comprenderlo – le dijo pasándole la nevera y bajando del barco sin ayuda.

- Ya te he dicho que pienso cumplir con mi trabajo. Eso no quiere decir que me parezca bien ni que me guste. Sinceramente, no creo que salga bien. Es como leer un libro de sexo y practicar con una muñeca inflable. A mí me parece mucho más útil ponerse manos a la obra.

¿Manos a la obra? Mina no quería ni imaginarse las manos de Yaten sobre su cuerpo.

- Pero es asunto tuyo. ¿Has traído una manta?

- Claro que no. Esto es trabajo, no una orgia.

- Para sentarnos Mina, tranquilízate.

- Ah, sí, claro. No, no he traído manta. No debo ser tan organizada como creía.

- ¿Y si comemos en el barco?

- No, se mueve mucho. Mejor aquí, en esta roca.

Yaten puso la nevera sobre una roca que haría las veces de mesa, abrió una lata de refresco y se la dio.

- Hoy en día, si tienes dinero suficiente puedes beber esto en cualquier rincón del mundo, pero sin hielo no es lo mismo – dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con la camisa –. Hay momentos en la vida en los que el hielo es más que necesario.

Mina se quedo mirándolo mientras sentía como le resbalaba una gota de sudor entre los pechos. Se lo imagino avanzando por la selva africana cámara en mano.

Trago saliva y dio un gran trago al refresco.

- ¿Jamón o pavo? – le pregunto con los emparedados en la mano.

- Me da igual. Todo me va bien – contesto agarrando uno y dándole un mordisco.

- ¿Quieres fruta? – pregunto Mina tomando un gran plátano. Al darse cuenta de la forma de la pieza, la dejo en su sitio y se ruborizo. Percibió que Yaten la estaba observando y que se había dado cuenta de todo.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a comerse unas uvas.

- Así que vuélvemelo a contar. ¿Cómo es que has tenido que contratar a un prometido de mentira? ¿No conoces a ningún hombre que hubiera querido hacerte el trabajito?

- Claro que sí. Pero un hombre de carne y hueso… seguro que se hubiera hecho ilusiones.

Yaten sonrió.

- Seguro.

- La agencia de Kakyu es práctica y eficiente.

- Y, además, no requiere ningún compromiso por tu parte. Lo entiendo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – murmuró sorprendida.

- Claro. Yo llevo años sin querer comprometerme con nada. Ni siquiera tengo casa. Guardo mis cosas en casa de Kakyu y mi agente me lleva las cosas de trabajo.

- ¿Y tus… amigos como se ponen en contacto contigo?

- A través de Kakyu. Es un poco complicado, pero tampoco tengo muchos amigos. No es fácil cuando estas siempre por ahí.

- No es fácil cuando estas todo el día trabajando… da igual que estés por ahí o que no te muevas de un sitio – apunto Mina desviando la mirada hacia el lago – Kakyu y tú deben de estar muy unidos.

Yaten asintió.

- Es una relación de amor y odio. Me quiere, pero no le gusta la vida que llevo.

- Oh. ¿Son pareja? – pregunto Mina comprendiendo de repente –. Lo siento, no podría hacerle eso a Kakyu, pero, si algún día se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza tener una aventura de fin de semana, tú habrías sido el hombre perfecto.

- Perfecto – repitió Yaten muy serio –. ¿Me estás diciendo que, si no estuviera con Kakyu, estarías de acuerdo en pasar un fin de semana de pasión y lujuria conmigo?

- Puede. No quiero casarme, pero no soy una ermitaña.

Yaten suspiró y asintió.

- Mina, querida, es mejor que sepas que Kakyu es m hermana.

Mina sintió un gran alivio.

- ¿Tú hermana? Pero yo creía que…

- Te lo tendría que haber dicho antes.

Entonces Mina se dio cuenta de que acababa de confesar que… que… no sabía muy bien que había dicho, pero estaba claro que todo era diferente.

- Sí, me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes de que me pusiera en evidencia – dijo con la voz de la mujer de negocios. «Antes de que dijera que estaba dispuesta a acostarme contigo».

- Creí que lo sabías – explico Yaten – Kakyu me dijo que me ocupara del problema. Luego, pensé que lo había planeado todo desde el principio para que tú y yo termináramos juntos. Piénsalo. ¿No te parece creible que mi hermana y tu madre tuvieran todo planeado para que la historia entre nosotros se convirtiera en real?

Mina negó con la cabeza.

- De mi madre, me lo creo, pero de tu hermana… la contrate hace meses. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ibas a venir justo el fin de semana de la boda?

- No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que, tarde o temprano, iba a venir. Conociendo a Kakyu, si hubiera tenido que montar una boda, lo habría hecho.

Mina arrugo el ceño.

- Así que se llama Kakyu Kou. ¿Y tú te llamas Yaten Kou de verdad?

- Sí, acabas de acceder a tener una aventura con Yaten Kou.

- No – contesto Mina –. No se me dan bien las aventuras.

- Yo te enseño.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé. No hace falta que lo hagamos si no quieres. No te preocupes, yo pienso cumplir con mi trabajo de todas formas y darte lo que necesitas. Y ya que estamos hablando de cosas intimas, ¿duermes con camisón o desnuda?

Mina tragó saliva.

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Duermo con una camiseta.

- ¿Una camiseta? Muy bien, ¿y tus antiguos novios?

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Bueno, supongo que habrás…

Mina no podía pensar, Yaten comía uvas con deliberada lentitud.

- Bueno, tuve un novio en la universidad y otro… luego.

- ¿Luego, cuando?

- Hace dos años. Era un compañero de trabajo. Nos encargaron una campaña de publicidad para lanzar un producto nuevo. El consiguió trabajo en otra compañía usando nuestra idea y yo me fui de la empresa.

- Vaya, vaya. Seguro que la idea era tuya. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? No creo que seas precisamente tímida.

- Era demasiado tarde. Además, quería estar más cerca de mi madre. Desde entonces, nunca trabajo en equipo.

- ¿Y tu madre donde vive?

- En Atlanta. Ella fue una de las causas por las que me vine de Georgia.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿Cómo?

- En uno de tus mensajes, decías que era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Creí que estaba enferma.

Mina se rio.

- Si estar todo el día de compras es una enfermedad, entonces está en fase terminal. No, la tengo que cuidar por temas económicos, no de salud. Creí que estando cerca de ella la tendría más controlada, pero mis ilusiones se fueron a la porra cuando se compro un descapotable rosa y blanco para salir en busca de marido.

- Tu madre busca maridos de verdad y Kakyu de mentira. Ya entiendo por qué se llevan tan bien. Prefiero a Luna. No se pueden compartir cosas con una fantasía.

- Pero tú no te quedas en ningún sitio el tiempo suficiente como para echar raíces. Tus relaciones se parecen más a las de Kakyu… dos personas que se encuentran una noche y tú sigues tu viaje.

«Y yo siempre sola»

No se podía imaginar a Yaten en su vida, pero había momentos en los que ansiaba sentirse tan libre como su madre. Sin embargo, tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre. Tenía que cuidar de Luna. No se le estaba dando muy bien. Con lo que gastaba apenas quedaba dinero para pagar el crédito.

Yaten agarro el plátano que ella había dejado y se lo ofreció.

- No, gracias.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

- Bien. ¿Y se supone que nos conocemos mucho?

- No, no mucho. Quiero decir, que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

- Qué pena – dijo Yaten imaginándosela de nuevo en pareo y con una orquídea en la oreja en una playa maravillosa donde podían ir por la noche a hacer el amor. El lugar del que había huido.

- Así que soy el novio perfecto que te envía flores y regalos, pero al que no ves mucho. ¿Conozco a tu madre y hermanas?

- No. Mi madre sabe quién eres, obviamente. Pero a mis hermanas no les he dicho que me iba a casar porque no es cierto. Se parecen tanto a mi madre que son capaces de organizarme la boda en un santiamén.

Yaten se rio y le pregunto por sus hermanas. Tras contarle cómo eran y cómo vivían, Mina le preguntó por sus hermanos.

- ¿Y tu madre no ha encontrado marido todavía?

- No, creo que quiere que me case yo primero.

- Y no se lo estas poniendo fácil, ¿eh? Es una pena que Kakyu no te haya emparejado con un soltero que se quiera casar.

Se hizo un denso silencio. La conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado personal.

- Me parece que va a ser mejor la improvisación que atenernos al guion, Yaten. Tenemos que irnos.

- Tu mandas – contesto él recogiendo –. No me has preguntado nada de mi vida normal.

«Porque no tienes nada de normal»

- Me gusta la carne, la pasta, el chocolate y las gomitas – continuó.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste ser un fotógrafo famoso?

- Bueno, ya te dije que trabajaba en un estudio. Era de Walt, un genio de la fotografía. Cuando murió, me lo dejo. Seiya termino el Colegio y se dedico al rodeo, Taiki se fue a los marines y Kakyu, a la universidad. Lo vendí y me fui a Hawái con un fotógrafo profesional.

- ¿Has vivido en Hawái?

- Un tiempo.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Encantada de que yo me hiciera cargo de todo porque no era una mujer fuerte. Sé lo que son las responsabilidades familiares, pero he sobrevivido. Ahora solo voy donde me apetece. Me gusta mi vida de soltero. Lo que mejor se me dan son las aventuras de fin de semana. Así, para cuando se ha pasado la emoción del principio, ya me he ido.

Mina asintió. Yaten tenía razón. El sexo estaba bien mientras solo fuera eso. Los amigos se hacían amantes y estropeaban la amistad. En cuanto el marido perfecto, estaba segura de no existía.

- Tienes razón. Ser amantes es lo mejor.

Yaten la miró con intensidad.

- Si lo dices en serio, da por hecho que el ascenso es tuyo.

.

.

* * *

Hola, aqui el capitulo cinco, mañana subire seis y siete, chao :D


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

.

.

El camino de vuelta fue frustrante. Mina medio había dicho que iban a acabar acostándose. Tuvo que confesarse a sí misma que le habría gustado que Yaten hubiera vuelto a besarla y no lo había hecho. No podía desdecirse y no podía estarse quieta. Le ardía hasta la piel.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no era solo el calor interior. Se estaba abrasando bajo el sol. Se había dejado el sombrero de paja en las rocas y había olvidado meterse una crema protectora en la bolsa.

Yaten, completamente absorto en que ella hubiera admitido que se planteaba acostarse con él, no se había percatado.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Mina se lo hizo saber, se apresuro a colocar el barco a la sombra y a aprovechar el viento para llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña.

- Date una ducha fría – le indico al llegar y bajar del barco –. Voy por mi botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tengo una crema muy buena.

- ¿Vas a las bodas con botiquín de primeros auxilios? – rio Mina.

- Siempre lo llevo.

Mina no dijo nada más. Entró en la cabaña y se dirigió al baño. Yaten la siguió.

- Ya puedo yo, gracias.

Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, se quito el bañador y observo la gravedad de la quemadura. No era tan seria como había creído. Todavía.

Se sentía un poco mareada. No sabía si por el sol o por la tensión sexual de la tarde. Se metió a la ducha y sintió las gotas como dardos de hielo sobre su piel.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Yaten.

- No – contesto Mina mientras se enjabonaba.

Se quedó bajo el chorro de agua fría hasta que sintió que su cuerpo había recuperado la temperatura normal.

Alargo el brazo en busca de la toalla y Yaten le dio una. ¡Yaten¡

- Vete – gimió Mina – tengo que salir.

- Pues envuélvete en la toalla y sal.

- ¿Desnuda?

- No te preocupes, Mina. He fotografiado más cuerpos desnudos de los que puedas imaginar.

- Sí – susurro ella –, pero no era el mío – añadió cubriéndose con la toalla.

- Venga, sal.

No podía quedarse allí toda la vida, así que tomo aire y abrió la puerta de la ducha.

Yaten deseo haberle dado una sábana. Tenía unas piernas larguísimas y, al imaginársela desnuda bajo la toalla, se vio compartiendo una noche de amor en la playa con ella.

- Túmbate en la cama para te ponga crema en las quemaduras.

Mina no se movió. Por fin, reaccionó.

- Ya me la pongo yo.

- Cariño, a la espalda no llegas.

- No me llames cariño.

- Muy bien señorita Aino. Apenas puede andar. ¿Me da permiso para que la ayude?

Mina no contesto. Así que Yaten la agarro por la cintura y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la tumbo boca abajo.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella alarmada.

- Sacarte y ponerte en la cama.

- ¿Qué crema es?

- Una que me hizo un medico de Hawái para una reacción alérgica. Me dijo que también valía para quemaduras.

- Muy bien, muy bien, adelante. Me duele horrores.

Yaten la seco y comenzó a ponerle la crema por el cuello y los hombros. Al sentir su mano, Mina se tenso, pero, al cabo de unos segundos, estaba mucho más relajada. Lo que Yaten no se podía imaginar era lo que a continuación iba a suceder.

De repente, Mina se puso como a ronronear. En seguida, comprendió lo que le estaba pasando. Su amigo chaman que le había preparado la crema le había advertido que, en algunos casos, su olor tenia efectos estimulantes y afrodisiacos. Estaba claro que a Mina le estaba haciendo efecto y Yaten tampoco se estaba quedando impávido.

Tenía que terminar cuanto antes para que no sucediera nada. Quería acostarse con Mina Aino, pero cuando ella estuviera plenamente consciente de lo que hacía.

- La espalda ya esta Mina, date la vuelta.

Mina obedeció y, al darse la vuelta, se le soltó la toalla.

- Esta crema te hace sentir frío y calor a la vez, ¿no?

Yaten no podía contestar. Estaba absorto admirando la belleza de su cuerpo. Mina tenía los ojos cerrados. Se tapo los pechos con los brazos y deslizo un dedo por el cuello. Obviamente, no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Al verla tocarse un pecho y agarrarse un pezón en éxtasis, Yaten sintió que el deseo podía con la culpa.

- Cariño, quédate aquí tumbada y tranquilita. Puede que la crema te provoque reacciones extrañas, pero te quitara el dolor y el bonito color de cangrejo que tienes.

- Le verdad es que me gusta – dijo ella acariciándolo con las piernas.

Yaten gimió.

La señorita Aino, máximo exponente del autocontrol, estaba en un viaje erótico. Su prometido estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Se apartó, la tapó con la toalla e intentó no sentir el calor de aquellos pezones erectos. Se apresuró a ponerle crema en los hombros, el cuello y las piernas.

Mina le agarro la mano, dio un manotazo a la crema y le obligo a tocarle un pecho mientras gemía.

- ¡Mina! ¡Cariño! – grito Yaten apartándose a pesar de la excitación –. Para. Te tengo que contar una cosa de la crema.

- Yaten, me siento tan bien, tan libre. No sé que será esto, pero tendríamos que dejar de vender cosas para bebes y vender esto. Sería una buena obra para el mundo entero – contesto agarrándolo y tirándolo sobre ella –. Bésame Yaten.

Yaten sintió que los pantalones habían encogido dos tallas. Sintió que le bajaba la bragueta y que cierta parte de su anatomía suspiraba aliviada. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer pero no quería aprovecharse del estado en el que se encontraba.

- No pienso hacerlo – dijo pensando que, a pesar de lo que decía en aquellos momentos, cuando se le pasara el efecto no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia… si se acordaba.

Mina comenzó a suplicar.

- Por favor, Yaten, te deseo. Por favor – dijo abriendo los ojos, ávidos de deseo –. Yaten, seamos amantes. ¡Hazme el amor!

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo acerco a su cuerpo. Lo besó. Al sentir su lengua, Yaten sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas.

Se levantó y se apartó.

- Mina, cariño, escúchame. Es la crema lo que te ha excitado.

- No – contestó ella – la crema me ha liberado de mis inhibiciones. Soy libre, esta tarde soy yo de verdad. Sé lo que hago.

.

.

* * *

Si, lo se, querran matarme, les dije que subiria dos capitulos, pero mi dia en el trabajo se complico y no pude terminar el capitulo siete, realmente queria subirlo, ya ven que este fue muy corto, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo, no les prometo ya nada porque siempre quedo mal u.u, asi que nos leemos la proxima, saludos :)


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

.

.

Mina sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo. De repente, como si la hubiera cubierto una lluvia fría, dejo de sentir deseo y, finalmente, solo sintió como si flotara. Aquello debía de haber sido un sueño, pero no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era la profunda satisfacción que la invadía. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

- Yaten – susurro al hombre que estaba a su lado –, no sé que me has hecho, pero tienes unas manos mágicas. Ya no me quema.

De repente, se puso a temblar. Ya no estaba a gusto.

- Yaten, esto no me gusta nada. Tengo frío – dijo con voz ronca –. ¿Qué me está pasando?

- Es la crema – contesto él – se te pasara pronto – añadió tapándola. Mina no dejaba de temblar, así que Yaten se abrocho los pantalones y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- Así está mucho mejor – murmuró ella.

Yaten suspiró. Nada más oír su voz, había sabido que aquello iba a ser una fantasía hecha realidad, pero no había sospechado aquello. Planeado por su hermana o por completa casualidad, lo cierto era que aquella mujer estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Lo que acababa de ocurrir lo había cambiado todo. Yaten se encontraba atrapado en su propia tela de deseo y Mina era la araña.

- En cuanto vi tu foto, supe que serias peligroso – murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos –. Te dije que no había pensando en ti, pero no era cierto. Mi vida se puso de cabeza por una sola foto. No podía permitirlo, pero ahora eres de verdad. Claro que todo esto es solo una fantasía, no puedo dejar que seas de verdad, ¿lo entiendes?

- Sí, claro – contesto Yaten confuso.

- Ya estoy mejor, Yaten. Qué bien se está contigo. ¿No estás cansado de tener solo aventuras de una noche?

- Mina, te tengo que contar una cosa de la crema. Lo que te está pasando es un efecto secundario que…

- Luego – contestó ella – Ahora, Mina esta desnudando su alma y… – rio mientras deslizaba la mano bajo las sábanas y lo acariciaba íntimamente –… su cuerpo también.

Yaten gimió. Mina seguía bajo los efectos de la crema. Estaba completamente desinhibida.

- ¡Mina! ¿No me has oído? No sabes lo que haces.

- Claro que lo sé. Seguramente mañana me arrepienta, pero me da igual – contestó aferrándose a sus vaqueros cortados hasta que Yaten se levanto un poco y dejo que se los quitará. Mina se coloco encima de él –. Dime esas palabras de amor hawaianas.

Yaten se revolvió incomodo al notar como su parte intima crecía varios centímetros.

_- Ano'i_… ¿no es eso? ¿Qué quieren decir?

Al sentir sus labios tan cerca, Yaten no pudo evitar deslizar su erección en el interior de su cuerpo.

- Quiere decir amada, deseada.

- ¿Así que me deseas? Lo sabía. Yo también te deseo Yaten Kou.

Yaten gimió. Estaba perdido.

En ese momento, Mina suspiró de placer, se dejo caer hacia adelante y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Yaten se encontraba en una situación nada normal. «No se puede mover si tú no quieres. Control, tienes que ser fuerte» se repitió varias veces.

No podía. Se quito a Mina de encima y se levantó. Su cuerpo protestó con fuerza. Se quedó cerca de un minuto en pie respirando aceleradamente. Dejó de pensar en playas bañadas por la luna y se puso a pensar en el polo sur y en tormentas de nieve.

Mina. ¿Estaría bien?

Se arrodillo a su lado y le tomó el pulso. Era normal. Simplemente, estaba dormida. La zarandeó y Mina protestó.

Nunca le había sucedido algo así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No tendría que haber ido. Se encontraba completamente excitado junto a una mujer que se iba a morir de vergüenza cuando se despertara.

Miró a Mina. Su Mina.

Estaba plácidamente dormida, como si acabaran de hacer el amor. No lo habían hecho, pero todo había cambiado. Habían cruzado la raya y no había marcha atrás. Aquella mujer no era la misma que hacia listas y gráficos. Era Mina, la mujer, hecha para amar y tener hijos, no para vender artículos de bebe.

Miro el reloj. Solo las tres. ¿Qué hacer? No sabía cuánto duraban los efectos de la crema, así que no tenía más remedio que esperar.

La miro y vio que estaba sonriendo. Al menos, no estaba sufriendo. Si le diera una reacción alérgica, no podría llevarla al hospital. ¿Qué le iba a decir a los médicos? Entonces, se acordó del teléfono de Mina. La última persona con la que había hablado había sido su madre. Dio al botón de rellamada y esperó.

- Hola cariño, ¿Dónde estás?

Yaten tragó saliva.

- ¿Señora Aino?

- Vaya, me parece que usted no es mi hija.

- No, soy Yaten Kou.

- ¿El Yaten Kou que se va a casar con mi hija? ¿Dónde estás?

- En la cabaña de la amiga de Mina, en el lago.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No. Lo que pasa es que no sé si vamos a llegar a tiempo a la fiesta y quería ver si tenía usted un número donde localizar al señor Moon.

- Sí, claro que tengo su número. ¿Por qué me llamas tú y no Mina?

- Porque… se está echando una siesta.

- ¿Mina? No es propio de ella.

- Le ha dado demasiado el sol.

- A Mina no le sienta bien el sol, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para que se ponga a dormir. Será mejor que me cuentes la verdad.

- Muy bien. Le di una crema para las quemaduras que me hizo un amigo en el Congo. Me habían advertido que tenia efectos secundarios, pero…

- ¿Qué efectos?

- Bueno – mintió Yaten – te hace dormir.

- Ya verás cómo se va a poner cuando despierte. Bueno, la boda no es hasta mañana al mediodía. No te preocupes por Artemis Moon. Yo me ocupo de él.

- Allí estaremos – contestó Yaten con aplomo. Por cierto, señora Aino, ¿le importa que le haga una pregunta?

- Dispara.

- ¿Lo han planeado todo Kakyu y usted?

- Me ha acusado de muchas cosas en la vida y, en la mayoría de los casos, tenían razón, pero esta vez no tengo nada que ver aunque no me habría importado. Nos vemos esta noche si la bella durmiente se despierta y, si no, mañana.

Tras colgar, Yaten pensó en que, además de tener que enfrentarse a Mina cuando se despertara y explicarle lo que había pasado, tenía que hacer creer a su jefe que eran amantes. ¿Y no lo eran acaso? Ya no lo sabía.

Toco la frente de Mina. Estaba fría. Estaba profundamente dormida y sonriente. No podía hacer nada salvo esperar.

Aparto la sábana y se tumbó a su lado.

.

.

Cuando se despertó, Mina seguía durmiendo. Tenía que despertarla, pero no se atrevía. Decidió ir a darse un abaño para enfriar un poco su apetito sexual. Decidió hacer todo el ruido que pudiera para ver si se despertaba. Así lo hizo y se fue al lago.

Mina Aino era una mujer con las cosas muy claras que, seguramente, llegaría a ser presidenta de una empresa. Él no era más que una insignificante parte de sus planes de ascenso. Con un poco de suerte, nunca recordaría lo sucedido.

Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. Podría haberse acostado con Mina, haber compartido una tarde del mejor sexo del mundo, una fantasía con una sirena. Qué tonto había sido. Pero sus principios se lo habían impedido. Le había prometido a su jefa cumplir con su cometido y lo había hecho.

Tras nadar un buen rato, volvió. Al llegar a la cabaña, vio la cama hecha. Miro fuera y vio a Mina cargando el coche. Yaten se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa y se peino con los dedos. La crema estaba sobre el botiquín cual acusación. El mensaje de desaprobación estaba claro.

Agarro la bolsa y fue hacia el coche preguntándose cómo estaría pasándolo Mina ante su reacción a la crema.

- Cierra la puerta por favor – le indico subiéndose al coche.

El silencio en la carretera de curvas que rodeaba el lago era horrible, pero Yaten no se atrevió a romperlo.

La señorita Mina Aino había vuelto a la carga.

Yaten echo de menos a su Mina.

.

.

La casa de Artemis Moon no era una casa normal de vacaciones. Era una mansión majestuosa rodeada de arboles y flores.

Mina aparco el coche en la parte de atrás, tomo aire y miro a Yaten.

- No sé muy bien que ha pasado esta tarde. No sé si solo lo he soñado, pero… si me he abalanzado sobre ti, olvídalo.

- ¿Cómo? Te puse la crema y te quedaste dormida como un tronco. Lo siento. Me habían advertido de que podía tener ese efecto secundario, pero no esperaba que te quedaras como la Bella Durmiente.

Mina parpadeo varias veces.

- Entonces no… ¿no te he besado?

- ¿Querías hacerlo? – dijo Yaten esquivando la preguntad de Mina y percibiendo su alivio –. Al final, no hemos ensayado nada. Si quieres, todavía estamos a tiempo.

Mina dudo y, en ese momento, se abrió la puerta.

- Mina, cariño. Agarra ese guapísimo prometido tuyo y pasen.

La madre de Mina iba hacia ellos. Era una mujer guapísima y muy elegante.

- Desde luego, la foto no te hace justicia – lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo que estas aquí mama. ¿Cómo lo has hecho sin invitación?

Luna arrugo el ceño.

- Mina, nunca me he colado en una fiesta. Claro que estoy invitada. Hola Yaten.

- Usted debe ser la famosa Luna Aino – dijo besándola en el mejilla.

Luna se rio.

- Yaten, agarra el equipaje de Mina. Que deshaga ella las maletas mientras tú y yo nos conocemos un poco mejor.

- Ya puedo yo… – intervino Mina. Se rindió y abrió el maletero.

- Su recamara esta al final de este lado de la casa. Los han puesto en habitaciones separadas – dijo Luna en tono conspirador. Yo voy a dormir en la caravana para dejarles toda la intimidad que quieran. Espero que aproveches la oportunidad – susurró.

- Solo soy el prometido en público – contesto Yaten – Además, es una boda, no una orgia.

- Habla por ti jovencito.

- No sé qué te estará diciendo, Yaten, pero es mejor que no le hagas caso – dijo Mina resignada.

Luna soltó a Yaten y avanzó por el pasillo.

- Artemis los ha puesto en la suite Aloha. Esta es tu habitación Mina – dijo parándose y esperando a que su hija entrara y a que Yaten dejara las maletas –. Y esta es la tuya – añadió entrando con Yaten en la siguiente –. Gracias por lo de este fin de semana Yaten Kou. Esto es importante para mi hija aunque no sé por qué cree que su vida depende de impresionar a un hombre que ya sabe lo mucho que vale.

- ¿De verdad? Mina cree que su ascenso no está claro.

- Lo sé. No está casada y no tiene hijos, pero de eso ya me encargo yo. ¿Te interesa Mina?

- Sí, pero no sé si nos conviene a ninguno de los dos. Mina tiene muy claro su futuro, en el que no hay sitio para un marido.

- Lo sé, pero se equivoca. Dale lo que quiere, un amante que quiere casarse con ella. Tomate este fin de semana como un vestido que vi una vez. Sabía que tenía que comprármelo porque, así, el hombre con el que había quedado entendería que era alguien especial para mí y me volvería a pedir salir.

- ¿Y funcionó?

- Sí, me quede con el vestido y el hombre.

- ¿Y no habría sido lo mismo si le hubiera dicho que le interesaba?

- No lo sé. Ya no importa. Tu destino te lo labras tú, no la casualidad. La fiesta hawaiana es a las ocho en la piscina. Vístete un poco, ¿eh? – dijo Luna mirando los vaqueros desgastados que llevaba Yaten.

Él asintió y la vio salir de su habitación tirándole un beso con la mano. Una fiesta hawaiana. Lo que faltaba. Pensó en dejar allí a Mina, poner una excusa e irse. No podía. Tenía que cumplir con Kakyu y con Luna o con el destino. Fuera lo que fuese.

Oyó voces en la habitación de al lado. Mina estaba diciéndole a su madre que algo no iba a ocurrir nunca. Por lo visto Luna no se lo creía. Como tampoco el cuerpo ardiente de Yaten se creía que Mina y él no fueran a ser nunca amantes.

.

.

* * *

He aqui el capitulo 7, ya empece el 8, tal vez mañana lo suba, pero no es seguro, hasta la proxima =)


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

.

.

- Me ha dado demasiado el sol, eso es todo – dijo Mina sentándose en la butaca de flores de su habitación.

- Menuda forma de desperdiciar la tarde – contesto Luna.

- No sé cómo dejé que me metieras en esto. Debí de haberle contado la verdad al señor Moon. Ahora no me vería en mitad de… de… yo no sé qué. Yaten no… eh…bueno, es complicado.

- El amor no es fácil.

- Mama, esto no es amor. No es… nada.

- Eso lo dirás tú. No me digas que no llevas seis meses mirando su foto. Ese hombre es lo más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Tiene unos ojos que hablan. ¿A ti no te dicen nada?

Mina suspiró.

- Ser guapo no lo es todo. Además, antes era solo una foto. Ahora es de verdad, no es lo mismo. Yaten Kou es un hombre muy atractivo. Puede que incluso me atraiga, pero eso no es amor.

- Puede que no. Pero es un buen comienzo. Además, nunca te había visto tan nerviosa, tú, que eres tan organizada normalmente.

Mina estaba muy cansada y no quería seguir discutiendo. Sin embargo, su madre no tenía pinta de darse por vencida.

- Mina, que te guste Yaten Kou está bien, que te sientas atraída por él es todavía mejor. Por una vez en tu vida, deja de ser una ejecutiva y sé una mujer.

- No me fío de mi misma. Es obvio que no sé elegir a los hombres.

- Déjate llevar y todo saldrá bien. No sé lo que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero no me parece buena idea que te deshagas de él… por lo menos tan pronto. No conozco a ningún hombre que le llegue a la suela de los zapatos.

- Mama, de verdad, Yaten Kou es peligroso. Prometió desempeñar su papel de mi prometido este fin de semana, pero no está jugando limpio. Se lo está tomando en serio.

Luna se rio.

- Y tú no sabes que hacer, ¿verdad Mina? Tú solo sabes planificar. Se te va la vida en hacer listas. Por una vez, diviértete.

- Me parece que nuestras finanzas no permiten que las dos nos divirtamos. Además, tengo… responsabilidades – contesto Mina yendo hacia el ventanal para abrirlo.

Quedo maravillada ante el paraíso de orquídeas y árboles que se extendía ante sus ojos.

- Veo que Artemis no te ha hablado de su hobby favorito.

- ¿Artemis? ¿Desde cuándo llamas a mi jefe por su nombre de pila y conoces sus aficiones?

- Bueno, no sé si te he dicho que me he comprado un ordenador portátil y me suelo conectar a internet. Me encanta el correo electrónico. De hecho, estoy formando un chat.

«Qué miedo», pensó Mina. Se estaba escribiendo con Artemis Moon.

- Bueno, te dejo. La fiesta hawaiana es dentro de una hora, a las ocho.

- Muy bien – contesto Mina –. Voy a deshacer la maleta, a ver si mientras se me pasa el dolor de cabeza que tengo.

Antes de abandonar la cabaña se había quitado la crema con agua, pero por lo visto todavía le quedaba algo.

Luna tomó aire.

- Siento mucho haberle dicho a Artemis que te ibas a casar y haberte metido en esto. Ningún trabajo merece tanto la pena como para que estés tan enfadada. Si quieres, nos vamos las dos a Florida, te enseño los gatos de Hemingway y nos tomamos un coctel morado con sombrillita en el chiringuito de la playa. ¿Qué me dices?

- Que yo tengo tanta culpa como tú. Le podría haber dicho al señor Moon la verdad, pero dejé que la ambición me arrastrara. Solo van a ser dos días. No pienso estropearle la boda a nadie – contesto Mina sonriendo y abrazando a su madre.

- ¿Seguro? No me importa confesar a Artemis mi mentira.

- No, mama, no hace falta que hagas nada más – dijo Mina cerrando los ventanales –. Simplemente, déjame sola.

Luna miro a su hija con preocupación y se fue.

Mina suspiro y se tumbó en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la cabaña. Había sido como un sueño. La mujer del sueño no podía estar más excitada. Sin duda, el hombre era Yaten. Si él era Yaten y ella Mina, la mujer, ¿Qué habría sucedido en realidad?

Recordó el sueño, aquel sueño en el que veía a una pareja haciendo el amor bajo las orquídeas. Se había despertado a regañadientes y se había encontrado sola. Se dio cuenta de que, sin embargo, la almohada de al lado tenía la marca de una cabeza, así que no había estado sola todo el rato. No sabía lo que había sido sueño y lo que no.

Ya sabía por qué. La crema había sido estupenda para las quemaduras solares, pero no sabía si había sido mejor el remedio que la enfermedad.

.

.

Yaten oyó la puerta de Mina que se cerraba y a Luna que se alejaba. Menos mal que no había ido a su habitación a pedirle explicaciones de lo sucedido. Supuso que Mina no le había contado los efectos secundarios de la crema.

Decidió llamar a Kakyu. Tenía que preguntarle hasta qué punto aquel encuentro había sido planeado. Estaba claro que necesitaba una casa propia. Su hermana estaba demasiado metida en su vida. Marcó el número de Kakyu.

Era viernes y su hermana cerraba a las cinco, así que le salto el contestador.

Dejó un mensaje.

«Kakyu Kou, soy tu ex hermano, Yaten. Supongo que a estas alturas tu cómplice Luna te habrá contado que voy a ir a la boda de la nieta de Artemis Moon con mi prometida, la señorita Mina Aino. Me gustaría que me confirmaras qué has tenido que ver en esta conspiración antes de que te descoyunte públicamente. Además, espero una recompensa económica por esto. Cuando vuelva a Atlanta, me pasaré a recoger el cheque, mis fotos y el resto de las cosas porque me pienso ir a una isla del Pacifico y no pienso volver nunca».

.

A un par de metros de distancia estaba Mina. Lo suficientemente alejada como para no perder la cabeza, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir su presencia físicamente. Le echaba de menos. Ojalá estuviera de nuevo en la cabaña con ella.

«Vaya, me estoy metiendo en aguas demasiado profundas», se dijo.

Encendió el televisor y vio el final de Casablanca. Al ver el rostro de Ingrid Bergman arrasado por las lágrimas, se puso en la piel de Humphrey Bogart. De repente, entendió que lo que envolvía el avión no era niebla sino humo. Su mundo estaba en llamas.

«Estas pillado y bien pillado, Kou. Además de desearla, te gusta», murmuró.

.

.

* * *

Como pueden ver ha sido demasiado corto, asi que ya mismo subo el nueve, chaito :D


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

.

.

Mina se quedó mirando al techo y suspiró. Le había dicho a su madre que le dolía la cabeza, pero más bien era que le flotaba. Desde que había despertado, tenía la sensación de moverse en un ambiente electrificado. Podía ser por los efectos de la crema o que la conexión con Yaten Kou se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

Decidió que tenía que controlar aquella situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Lo malo era que sus estudios no la habían preparado para enfrentarse a Yaten Kou. Era territorio desconocido. Tenía que convencer a su jefe de que estaban enamorados, pero sin dejar que se convirtiera en realidad.

Además, tenía que hacerse cargo de Luna, que estaba como un cohete a punto de estallar. Primero la caravana y ahora un ordenador portátil. Mina oyó el ruido de una caja registradora y rezó para que a su madre no le diera por los barcos.

Al pensar en barcos, no pudo evitar pensar en Yaten. No quería. Sacudió la cabeza intentando poner orden en el caos que la rodeaba.

En la habitación, había un escritorio con material suficiente para preparar una reunión. Se sentó y escribió.

.

_Convencer al señor Moon de que Yaten Kou es mi novio._

_Parecer eficiente, educada, encantadora y natural. El señor Moon tiene que ver que sé manejarme en las reuniones sociales._

_Convencer a Yaten Kou de que no le van a dar un Oscar por su papel._

_Limitar las caricias. Nada de besos._

_No beber cocteles con sombrillitas._

_Olvidarse de Richard Gere y no ponerse maquillaje. Solo faltaban los labios de Sandra Bullock._

.

Lo tacho todo.

.

_Ser Mina la ejecutiva, no la mujer._

_No dormirse._

.

Arrancó la hoja, hizo una bola y la tiró a la papelera. Media hora después y medio cuaderno después, se levantó. El silencio era total. No parecía que Yaten estuviera en la habitación de al lado. Tal vez, no estuviera. Aquello la desconcertó. No se habría ido a ver al señor Moon, ¿no? No, no sería capaz.

Se sentó dispuesta a escribir la lista definitiva, la sincera, y la título: _Lo que quiero de verdad._

_Quiero ser Mina, la mujer._

_Quiero que Yaten Kou sea mi amante._

_Quiero olvidarme de Luna y del dinero._

_Quiero…_

_**.**_

Rompió la hoja en mil pedazos y decidió que hacía demasiadas listas. Rápidamente, para no cambiar de opinión, fue a la puerta de Yaten y llamo. Al instante, se encontró con sus ojos.

- Tenemos que hablar Yaten.

- Pasa.

Mina se fijó en la enorme cama.

- ¿Te importaría que habláramos afuera?

Yaten abrió los ventanales que daban al jardín. Seguía llevando los mismos vaqueros, pero se había quitado la camisa y los zapatos.

Mina miro el césped perfectamente cuidado y vio a lo lejos al personal de servicio colocando las mesas para la fiesta. A la luz del atardecer, todo estaba precioso.

- Mina, te quiero pedir perdón por lo que ha ocurrido en la tarde. Si hubiera sabido que la crema iba a tener esos efectos secundarios en ti, te lo habría dicho.

- Lo sé. He intentado convencerme de que fue un sueño, pero no lo fue. Si hubieras querido, podrías haberte acostado conmigo. De hecho, creo recordar que incluso te lo pedí.

- Sí, pero no accedí. No te puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que lo deseaba, pero no podía. No sabías lo que hacías. Todo era por la crema.

- Recuerdo… tocarte. El resto está un tanto borroso. No hemos… ¿no? No te podría culpar.

- No, no lo hemos hecho. Preferí irme a nadar para no tocarte. Lo siento, Mina.

- No ha sido culpa tuya. Solo querías ayudarme – contesto Mina girándose hacia él con los brazos cruzados –. De hecho, eso es lo que has intentado hacer desde el principio, ayudar. Me gustaría que… lo olvidáramos todo.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Yaten. «Ni por asomo». Estaba seguro de que Mina tampoco quería olvidar los detalles, que se acordaba perfectamente de todo, pero no quería que él lo supiera.

- Lo sé. A mí también me cuesta. No habría pasado nada si no llevara seis meses soñando con el hombre de la foto, mi novio de mentira. El problema es que tú eres de verdad. Ese es mi dilema. Supongo que un hombre de mundo como tú no lo entenderá.

Claro que la entendía. Mejor de lo que ella creía.

- Creo que todavía podemos convencer a tu jefe de nos vamos a casar. No hay forma de fingir que no estamos juntos.

- Por desgracia tienes razón.

- Pero, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

- Sí, pero no quería que fuera de verdad – confesó.

- Sabes que va a ser más difícil.

- ¿Por qué?

Yaten se quedó en silencio un rato antes de contestar.

- Vamos a sentarnos a aquel banco y hablamos tranquilamente.

Mina lo miró sorprendida.

- Sé que crees que tienes que hacer esto por tu trabajo, pero si Artemis Moon no te quiere, vete a otro sitio.

- No puedo. Tengo que cuidar de Luna – contesto sentándose lo más lejos posible.

Yaten se rio.

- Luna parece una mujer inteligente. ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad? Si Artemis Moon decide prescindir de ti, puedo llamar a unas cuantas personas que estarían encantados de contar con tu talento y con las que no tendrías que jugar a este tipo de jueguecitos.

Mina arrugó el ceño. Aquella oferta la desconcertó.

- Le prometí a mi padre que no le faltaría dinero.

- ¿Ella no sabe cuanto dinero hay?

- Sabe a lo que ascendía el seguro de vida de mi padre. Lo que no sabe es que la mayor parte de ese dinero se gastó en pagar facturas. Cuando dejé el trabajo de Atlanta y me vine aquí, no tenía dinero y pedí un crédito que todavía estoy pagando.

Aquello conmovió a Yaten, que creía que Mina era así porque quería llegar alto en el mundo de los negocios. No. Era así porque quería proteger a su madre.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas decírselo?

- No lo sé. Antes estaba todo el día haciendo galletas. Todo era más sencillo. Estaba segura de se volvería a casar, pero ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que no se volverá a casar hasta que yo lo haga. Obviamente, le tengo que contar la verdad. Se lo iba a decir antes, pero ¿para qué le voy a estropear el fin de semana? Hablaré con ella después de la boda.

- Como lo veas. Si lo único que necesitas para conseguir ese ascenso es convencer a tu jefe de somos pareja, vamos a hacerlo.

Mina frunció el ceño.

- Ojalá fuera suficiente con eso. No es ninguna garantía. Millie, mi rival, además de estar casada y tener hijos, ha propuesto varias ideas que el señor Moon ya ha aprobado, como, por ejemplo, una guardería para los hijos de los empleados.

- Así que necesitas un prometido y una idea rompedora. Bueno, yo no soy hombre de negocios, pero soy una persona muy creativa. Seguro se nos ocurre algo.

- Las ideas de marketing no se te ocurren así como así. En fin, la semana que viene, Luna ira a Nueva Orleans para que le lean las cartas, tú estarás por el mundo haciendo fotos y yo seguiré vendiendo productos para bebe – dijo Mina levantándose.

Yaten le agarró la mano.

- Sí, pero esta noche soy el hombre que te quiere y tú me tienes que querer también.

Mina se soltó y siguió andando.

- Estaré lista en media hora – dijo entrando en su habitación.

.

.

Mina se puso el pareo rojo sobre las caderas. La parte de arriba eran dos piezas que le abrazaban agradablemente los pechos. No recordaba que se abriera la falda al andar, pero claro, se lo había probado a toda prisa.

Se cepilló el pelo ante el espejo, se maquillo ligeramente, se puso unas sandalias y lista. Con aquel pareo rojo podría haber sido la mujer a la que Yaten se había referido anteriormente, solo le faltaba la flor en la oreja. Y un poco de valor. Llamaron a la puerta.

Allí estaba Yaten con un hibisco del color de su falda.

No dijo nada. Le apartó el perlo de la oreja izquierda y le coloco la flor.

- Es un hibisco, la flor de Hawai. Cuando una mujer lo lleva en la oreja derecha quiere decir que tiene pareja.

- ¿Y cuando lo lleva en la izquierda?

- Que quiere que le hagan el amor – contesto acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

Yaten sonrió y sintió una punzada en el corazón como hacía mucho tiempo no la sentía.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Te gusta el pareo?

- Me encanta. Sabía que ibas a estar genial con un pareo. Y tenía que ser rojo. Estás perfecta. Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias – consiguió decir Mina.

Él si estaba perfecto. Llevaba una camisa roja de seda y unos pantalones color crema y mocasines.

- Tengo miedo Yaten – susurró –; no sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, pero no puedo sentir nada por ti.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto él rozándole los labios con el dedo.

- Los sentimientos son muy peligrosos. Nunca sabes a donde te van a llevar.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero ya es demasiado tarde, _'ano'i_. Hemos hecho un trato. Esta noche, Mina Aino y Yaten Kou están enamorados. – dijo besándola.

Mina sintió sus labios maravillosos, como una mariposa.

- Mi princesa, _khe po ho'oipoipo_.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Que esta noche está hecha para amar.

.

.

* * *

Estos capitulos son realemente cortos, pero bueno, espero los hayan disfrutado, yo creo que actualizo hasta el lunes, no se, mejor ni prometo, hasta la proxima, buen fin de semana =)


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

.

.

Recorrieron el camino entre los árboles hasta llegar a la pradera donde estaban dispuestas las mesas. Estaba anocheciendo, pero todavía no se veían las estrellas en todo su esplendor. Tenía un calor insoportable. Sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por la fantasía. Debía controlarse, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que la fantasía penetrara en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Sentir la mano de Yaten en la espalda fue como si la recorrieran dos cables eléctricos de pies a cabeza.

– Tranquila, cariño – dijo él –. Estamos actuando. Acuérdate de Luna y del ascenso. Tú eres la novia y yo, el novio.

Si le hubiera dicho algo más romántico, Mina se habría derretido, pero, al recordar su objetivo, se impuso su pragmatismo. Podría hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Asintió y lo miró fijamente. ¿No se daba cuenta de no estaba así por un posible ascenso sino por su mano?

– Mina, cuanto me alegro de verte – dijo Artemis Moon acercándose a ellos – ¿Este es tu prometido?

– Sí, le presento a mi… prometido, Yaten Kou. Yaten, mi jefe, el señor Artemis Moon.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y apareció Luna.

– Hola, Yaten – saludo –. Menudo modelito, Mina. Pareces recién salida del Caribe. ¿De dónde has sacado la flor?

– Buenas noches, Luna – contesto Yaten –. Me temo que la he tomado prestada del maravilloso jardín del señor Moon. Espero que no le importe.

– Mi jardín está para disfrutarlo. Supongo que en alguno de sus innumerables viajes habrá visto usted los jardines de Versalles.

– Sí, pero, para mi gusto, son demasiado formales. Prefiero el suyo. ¿Le gusta la jardinería?

– No, era la pasión de mi última esposa – contesto el señor Moon –. Yo me he limitado a terminar lo que ella dejó empezado. Ojalá estuviera aquí para ver a su nieta casarse con el hombre al que ama. La familia, Yaten. Todo lo que hagas en la vida, hazlo por amor. De lo contrario, no sirve de nada.

Mina se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que el señor Moon le dedico a su madre y de que ella se arrimaba un poquito más a él. El señor Moon era viudo y rico, dos de los requisitos fundamentales que buscaba Luna en un hombre. Pero aquello no podía ser, el señor Moon era su jefe. Mina sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta.

¿Cómo podía haber creído por un momento que aquello iba a funcionar? Luna podía ponerlos en jaque en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente.

– Por cierto, Mina, como supuse que no tendrías tiempo de comprar un regalo, me he encargado yo de comprar una escultura preciosa para la nieta de Artemis. Le va a encantar, ya verás. Mira, ese es el árbol de los regalos. Artemis me ha explicado que los invitados que quieran pueden hacer una contribución económica y los novios van a donar el total al hospital infantil. Voy a hacer la mía – dijo sacando un sobrecito del bolso.

– Por favor, deje que lo haga yo – intervino Yaten agarrando a Luna de la mano –. No quiero que mi futura mujer y mi futura suegra tengan que trabajar tanto. Mejor, nos gastamos mi dinero, ¿sí?

Mina observó alucinada cómo Yaten dejaba el dinero en el árbol antes de que Luna pudiera reaccionar. Menos mal. Un gasto menos.

– Tu madre es una mujer estupenda, Mina – dijo el señor Moon mientras Luna y Yaten iban andando hacia ellos –. Siempre está pensando en los demás. Ya sé por qué tú eres tan generosa.

– ¿Cómo?

– Sí, tú madre me ha contado la cantidad de horas que te pasas trabajando en casa. También me ha dicho que estás desarrollando una idea estupenda para la empresa. ¿Cuándo me la vas a contar?

– Pronto – contestó Mina muerta de miedo –. Todavía no está terminada.

Luna se colocó a un lado de su hija.

– ¿Qué te parece? Yaten me ha dicho que, de ahora en adelante, cuando quiera comprar algo, que se lo diga a él, porque consigue siempre buenos precios. ¿No es una maravilla de hombre?

Desde luego que lo era. Lo que le había querido decir a Luna era que no agobiara tanto a su hija con tantos gastos. No parecía que su madre se hubiera percatado de ese matiz, pero ella sí. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no se preocupaba por ella así.

En ese momento, la orquesta se puso a tocar y la madre de la novia indicó que el bufé estaba servido.

– Vamos a comer algo – propuso el señor Moon –. Me encantaría que me contaras tus viajes, Yaten. Espero que no te vayas a llevar a Mina muy lejos. Tengo grandes planes para ella después de la boda.

Después de la boda. Mina tragó saliva.

– Todavía no hemos hablado de eso, ¿verdad, cariño? – contestó Yaten con una gran sonrisa.

– No, no . La verdad es que Yaten trabaja aquí y allá y nunca está en ningún sitio, ¿verdad, cariño? – dijo Mina sintiendo que le crecía la nariz como a Pinocho.

Mina no sabía ni lo que se había servido en el plato. Intentó sentarse en una mesa alejada, pero su madre se lo impidió.

– Siéntense con nosotros Mina. Yo también quiero que Yaten me hable de sus viajes.

– Y yo quiero que tu madre me cuente lo de los gatos de Hemingway – intervino Yaten siguiendo a Luna y al señor Moon –. Sé que te gustaría que esta fuera nuestra boda, cariño – susurro en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que Artemis lo oyera mientras le retiraba la silla a Mina –. Ya falta poco, _khe po ho'oipoipo_ – concluyo mientras Mina se sentaba.

Mina se bebió media copa de vino de un trago.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Luna.

– Nada – contestó Mina dándole otro gran trago al vino.

– No seas tonta, cariño – dijo Yaten –. Es una palabra hawaiana que quiere decir…

– ¿Quieren emparedados? – intervino Mina tratando de cambiar de tema –. ¿Te importa servirme un poco más de vino, cariño?

Yaten sonrió, se puso en pie y le dio un beso.

– Solo una copa más – dijo –. Todavía hay que brindar por los novios y no quiero que no podamos bailar porque estés bebida.

– ¿Yo? Nunca pierdo el control. No hago cosas así.

–No, la verdad es que no – dijo Luna sorprendida –. Mina es la viva imagen de la seriedad. Nunca se divierte. Ojalá fuera diferente.

– ¡Para! – le dijo Mina a Yaten en voz baja –. Te estás pasando.

– Bueno, no sé, Luna, ¿sabes que Mina ronronea? – continúo él como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Mina hizo como que no sabía a qué se refería, pero sí lo sabía. Recordaba los sonidos que había emitido cuando le ponía la crema. Sí, había ronroneado. No había duda.

Luna volvió a mirar a su hija sorprendida.

Mina se bebió la copa de Yaten y sonrió. No tenía ningún problema en lidiar con altos ejecutivos, pero aquel falso prometido… era imposible.

Menos mal que se puso a contar anécdotas de sus viajes. Al cabo de un rato, la cena terminó, el señor Moon se puso de pie, brindo por los novios y la orquesta pasó a interpretar canciones románticas.

– ¿Me concedes este baile? – pregunto Artemis a Luna.

– Mina, tenemos que bailar – le dijo Yaten.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque va a quedar raro si no bailamos – contestó levantándola –. Además, me apetece tocarte.

– Eso no está en el contrato – consiguió decir Mina.

– No te has leído la letra pequeña – dijo él conduciéndola a la pista de baile.

Mina de quedó de piedra al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca.

– Gracias por lo de antes, Yaten, lo del árbol. Lo pagamos a medias, ¿de acuerdo?

– No, de eso nada. Es parte del plan. Quiero que tu madre comprenda que lo he hecho para que tú no gastaras el dinero que te cuesta tanto ganar, que conecte cabos y vea que tú tienes que trabajar como una burra para que ella gaste todo el dinero que quiera. A ver si, así, cierra el grifo – contestó Yaten –. Suéltate, cariño. ¿No te gusta bailar?

– Me encanta, mi padre me enseño.

– De pequeño, no le veía la gracia a esto del baile. Claro que eso fue hasta que DeeDee Dixon se mudó a la casa de al lado. Tenía dieciséis años y era guapísima. Yo tenía catorce. Cuando la vi bailando con sus amigas, pensé que le quedaría mucho mejor un chico de pareja, así que aprendí a bailar. Mis amigos de burlaban de mí, pero era la única manera que tenía de acercarme a ella.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

Yaten la apretó contra su cuerpo.

– Esto – contestó entre risas plantándole su erección en la pierna.

– ¡Yaten! No soy DeeDee Dixon – exclamó Mina.

– Ni yo tengo catorce años.

– Nos están mirando.

– ¿Y no era eso lo que queríamos?

– Sí, o sea no. Es decir…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque termino la canción y Yaten se apartó. En ese momento, pasaron a su lado Luna y Artemis.

– Creo que Artemis se lo está tragando, ¿no? – preguntó Yaten.

– No sé si tiene ojos para otra persona que no sea mi madre.

Yaten la agarró de la cintura y la condujo lejos de la pista de baile, hacía los árboles.

– ¿Dónde vamos?

– A dar un paseo por la playa. El señor Moon nos está mirando. Somos una pareja de enamorados, ¿recuerdas?

Mina no contestó.

– ¿Sabes por qué las mujeres del Caribe usan pareo?

– ¿Por tradición?

Habían llegado a la orilla del mar.

– Porque son fáciles de quitar para hacer el amor – contesto Yaten arrebatándole el suyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De repente, Mina se encontró con su erección contra las braguitas. Yaten se las quito, se bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, la agarro del trasero y la beso. Mina estaba a mil por hora y aquella vez no podía echarle la culpa a la crema.

Oía la música a lo lejos, pero había perdido la noción de donde estaba. Sentía su miembro erecto entre sus piernas. Todavía no la había penetrado, Mina deseaba que lo hiciera. Sintió humedad entre los muslos. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y gimió, Yaten la levanto y Mina lo rodeó con sus piernas. En ese momento, se introdujo en su cuerpo. Mina sintió un escalofrió brutal. La música caribeña se hizo cada vez más rápida. Decidió dejarse llevar. Decidió concederse una noche. Luego, todo habría terminado.

Sintió algo que explotaba en su interior, como la lava de un volcán.

– No – murmuro Yaten intentando apartarse.

Mina se lo impidió. Yaten echo la cabeza hacia atrás y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Cuando los espasmos desaparecieron, Mina oyó la respiración entrecortada de Yaten. No podía hablar. ¿Qué habían hecho?

Había hecho el amor a cien metros de la fiesta. No podía culpar a nadie. Había sido ella la que lo había atrapado con las piernas. No estaba preparada para lo que había sentido. No sabía por qué había participado en aquello.

Al recordar, se dio cuenta de que Yaten no había utilizado preservativo. Y ella no estaba tomando la píldora. Anda que sí… se quedo fría al pensarlo. Dejó caer las piernas y Yaten la depositó en el suelo.

– Lo siento – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – No quería que sucediera. No debería haber pasado. Lo que ocurre es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me veía arrastrado por la pasión. Qué guapa eres Mina.

Mina no contesto ni se movió. Sentía el pulso a toda máquina. Yaten se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones y le puso el pareo.

Buscó las braguitas y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Le paso los dedos por el pelo y le puso la mano en la nuca.

– No sé lo que pensarás, pero no quería hacer esto.

– Y yo no quería dejarte.

– Pero no me arrepiento.

Mina se mojó los labios y admitió la verdad.

– Yo… tampoco.

Yaten sonrió y le cambio el hibisco de oreja.

– Un amante de verdad no dejaría que esto terminara aquí.

– Pero tú no eres de verdad – susurró Mina –. Todo esto es una fantasía.

– Soy de verdad – susurró Yaten –. Y esto, también – añadió dándole un beso en la boca –. Me has contratado para dos días y esta solo ha sido la primera noche.

.

.

Luna observó a su hija saliendo del bosque con Yaten. Kakyu tenía razón. Hacían una pareja perfecta.

– Estás sonriendo – dijo Artemis –. Pareces feliz.

– Sí, lo estoy. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– Espero tener parte de responsabilidad en ello – dijo Artemis agarrándola de la mano.

Luna se sonrojó. Su hija creía que lo suyo con Artemis era solo tonteo, pero no era así. Llevaban juntos algún tiempo, pero Luna de le había rogado a Artemis discreción ante sus empleados. No quería que nadie pudiera pensar que Mina tenía ventaja en nada.

Tras la muerte de su esposo y padre de Mina, creyó que nunca volvería a amar así, pero eso fue hasta que conoció a Artemis.

Habían salido juntos varias veces y él ya le había pedido que se casara con él. Todo era perfecto. Solo le quedaba decirle que estaba al borde de la ruina.

.

.

Mina decidió dejar de intentar controlar su respuesta ante Yaten. La noche transcurrió entre bailes, brindis y risas.

A las doce, Artemis anunció que se iba a la cama, tomo del brazo a Luna y se alejaron.

Mina se quedo boquiabierta e intentó ir detrás pero Yaten se lo impidió.

– Por lo que he visto, tu madre sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Ya es mayorcita, déjala – le dijo una vez en el jardín.

– Sí, pero es que lo que quiere es un marido.

– Y puede que ya lo haya encontrado. Deja de pensar en ella y piensa un poco en mí.

– Tienes razón. No quiero pensar, quiero sentir.

Yaten le acaricio los hombros. Mina suspiro y lo abrazó.

– Sé mía Mina.

– No sé qué hacer – sonrió Mina.

– Ya te enseñare yo – contestó Yaten quitándole el pareo de nuevo.

– Muy bien, Yaten – susurró Mina –. Sé mi amante… solo por esta noche.

.

.

* * *

Por fin Mina se dejo llevar...y ahora, que pasara?

Una mega disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero aqui esta el capitulo, saludos :D


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

.

.

Mina se fundió en sus brazos y dejó que Yaten la metiera en su habitación. Se tumbo en su cama y observo cómo se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto un maravilloso torso. Se denudo por completo y se quedo quieto.

Mina se limito a mirarlo. Estaba a mil por hora y sentía un calor inhumano. Tenía que tocarlo.

- Eres más que una fantasía – susurro abriendo los brazos.

Yaten se tumbo sobre ella.

- Si quieres, todavía estas a tiempo de decirme que me vaya.

- Si quieres, todavía estas a tiempo de irte – contesto ella –. Lo entendería. Eres un guerrero de fin de semana que se dedica a salvar a damiselas en apuros…

Yaten la interrumpió con un beso.

- Y tú eres una mujer de relaciones estables que cuida de su madre…

- No estoy muy segura de ser una mujer de fin de semana.

- Y yo no estoy muy seguro de no necesitar que alguien cuide de mí – murmuro Yaten.

Mina le acaricio la cara y deslizo las manos por las costillas hasta llegar a la erección.

- ¿Tú? – bromeó Mina guiando su miembro en el interior de su cuerpo.

Mina estaba asustada por el incontenible deseo que sentía por aquel hombre, pero había decidido dejarse llevar. Ya le daba igual el ascenso y no estaba muy segura de si solo era una fantasía.

Quizás se arrepintiera de aquello, pero daba igual. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Yaten y vio en su cara que no había otro hombre en la tierra como él y que aquella noche era suyo.

Yaten gimió y la garro de os hombros sin parar de besarla. Su boca fue bajando hasta sus pezones dejando una estela de fuego a su paso. Mina no podía dejar de moverse y él no podía permitir que se moviera. Ya había metido la pata una vez aquella noche, así que se apresuró a agarrar un preservativo de la mesilla. Mina no pudo esperar más, agarró el preservativo, lo abrió y se lo puso. Entonces, Yaten se introdujo en su cuerpo lentamente. Sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba la lentitud. Podría aguantar. Claro que podría.

Y un comino. Entonces, ocurrió. De repente, Mina se puso a jadear y a temblar y el cuerpo de Yaten la siguió. Alcanzaron de nuevo el clímax juntos. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Yaten quería darle una noche de placer especial, pero no podía controlarse.

Por la ventana entraban acordes de música hawaiana. Yaten la abrazo. Mina lo beso y sonrió.

- La primera vez que vi tu foto, deseé esto.

- ¿Por la foto?

- Sí, no podía dejar de mirarla. Lo que sentía era tan fuerte que me daba miedo. Al final, tuve que darle la vuelta. Desde el principio, has sido más que un soltero de alquiler. Has sido una especie de promesa prohibida de lo que puede ser el amor… bueno, la lujuria. No creí que fuera a conocerlos jamás. Gracias.

Yaten tampoco. Había tenido muchas relaciones sexuales, pero ninguna tan ardiente como la que compartía con Mina.

- La preciosa Mina Aino.

- Ese es mi nombre, sí.

- Lo sé – contesto Yaten dejando el marchito hibisco sobre la mesilla – No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado antes, solo de cómo.

- ¿De cómo?

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes… normalmente no soy tan irresponsable con las mujeres.

- No te preocupes. Soy responsable de mis actos – dijo Mina incorporándose y dándole un beso.

Yaten creyó enloquecer al sentir sus pezones en el pecho. Sabía que estaba en peligro. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Se había propuesto ayudar a Mina a encontrar a la mujer sexual que llevaba dentro y no se había puesto a pensar en él. Cerró los ojos y decidió que debería pensar en lo serio que se estaba poniendo el asunto, en hacia donde iba aquello y en lo que quería hacer con su vida. Demasiado tarde. Siempre lo había sido. Abrió el cajón y sacó otro preservativo.

Mientras lo abría se dio cuenta de que estaba acabando con la distancia que había puesto entre su vida y la de aquel hombre que conoció el amor y lo perdió. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba tirando al precipicio de los compromisos. Se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto y no por la razón. Coloco a Mina encima de él para dejar que ella llevara las riendas.

Mina hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y luego lo miro con incertidumbre. Se lanzo por su boca, con mordisquitos y lengüetazos. Era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Ella lo había liberado y juntos gozaron hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

.

.

Horas después, Mina despertó.

No sabía que sentir. Se había pasado la vida poniéndole freno a su corazón para cuidar de Luna y había estado a punto de tirarlo por la borda por una noche de pasión. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Yaten a la cara? Él estaría acostumbrado a pasar esas noches, pero ella no.

Decidió no estar cuando se despertara.

No se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él, pero debía enfrentarse a la verdad. En veinticuatro horas, estaría en el mismo lugar que antes: teniéndose que enfrentar al señor Moon por haber mentido e intentando proteger su futuro.

¿Y Yaten? Se habría ido.

Por el momento, tenía que asistir a una boda.

Salió en silencio de la habitación de Yaten y se dirigió a la suya llevándose un álbum de fotos de niños.

Se metió a la ducha llena de dudad. Intento no pensar, no sentir. Al salir, se puso una bata de seda y se sentó en la cama a ver las fotos de Yaten. Al terminar de verlo, lo metió en su maleta. Acababa de ver el alma de Yaten Kou. Aunque no quisiera una familia, se había llevado un trocito de cada niño que había retratado.

Era un hombre realmente especial.

Sin embargo, el sueño tenía que terminar. Tenía que seguir con el plan original. Pasar el fin de semana con él, pagarle y romper el compromiso una semana después. Una vez solucionado ese problema, le propondría al señor Moon una idea tan buena que no podría negarle el ascenso a pesar de estar soltera. La vida volvería a estar bajo control.

.

.

Yaten llamo a su puerta a la hora de la boda. Mina no quería abrir, pero sabía que no se podría esconder para siempre.

- Mina, abre la puerta o la echo abajo.

Mina obedeció y dio un paso atrás.

- Supuse que te arrepentirías, pero nunca pensé que no quisieras verme.

- No tengo más remedio.

- ¿Y no quieres hablar de ello?

- No. Te he contratado para el fin de semana, Yaten. Una hora más y tú podrás volver a viajar por el mundo y yo volveré a vender productos para bebe. De hecho, te voy a pagar ya – dijo sacando unos billetes de su bolso.

- No quiero tu dinero – contesto él.

- Por favor, Yaten. Has hecho tu trabajo muy bien. Acepta el dinero.

E- l trabajo no ha terminado todavía. Tenemos que ir a la boda. Artemis y Luna nos están esperando. Estás muy guapa. Como una novia, de verdad.

- No – murmuro Mina.

- ¿Qué?

- No te pongas tan cerca de mí – contesto viéndolo como un dios recién salido de las aguas del océano. La verdad es que parecían amantes. Mina sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo entero.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo.

- Estamos a medio camino, Mina.

- Supongo que sí.

- Entonces, vámonos de boda.

.

.

La boda fue maravillosamente bien. Mina se emociono de una manera que no creía posible, sobre todo cuando la novia dijo que quería compartir su amor con los que no tenían nada. Sintió que aquello le llegaba al corazón. Durante el banquete, Luna estaba en el séptimo cielo, encantada, yendo aquí y allá del brazo de Artemis Moon.

- Espero que le vaya bien – murmuro Mina.

- Claro que si, ya es mayorcita.

- Sí, bueno, a veces te crees que lo tienes bien atado y, de repente, despiertas y te das cuenta de que no.

- ¿Has sido eso lo que te ha pasado esta mañana?

- No, bueno… sí. Creí que iba a ser capaz de tener una noche de pasión y hacer como si tal cosa, pero no es fácil.

- No, no lo es. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya tienes hecha una lista?

- Nada de listas.

Yaten no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan cruel. Al despertarse aquella mañana y verse solo, había comprendido que Mina había conseguido soltarse la melena por la noche, pero que no sería capaz de aguantar durante el día. Aquel fin de semana era como un trabajo. Lo había contratado para hacer un trabajo que estaba a punto de terminar.

- Gracias, Yaten. Cuando veas a Kakyu, dale también las gracias. Has estado muy bien. La verdad es que has sido el amante perfecto. Si quisiera un marido, querría unos exactamente igual a ti.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí.

- ¿Se acabo?

- Sí.

Yaten arrugo el ceño, dejo la copa en la mesa y le agarro la mano.

- Supongo que, entonces, este va a ser nuestro último baile. Esmérate, Mina, porque tu madre y tu jefe están mirando.

La melodía termino demasiado pronto y Mina se encontró pasando de los brazos de Yaten a los de Artemis mientras Luna bailaba con Yaten.

- Me gusta tu prometido.

- Se va mañana – contesto Mina – Tiene que trabajar.

- Bueno, mientras vuelva… Tu madre está preocupada por eso, pero he visto como te mira. Conozco esa mirada. Esta enamorado.

No podía más. No podía confesar la verdad, pero tampoco quería seguir mintiendo.

- Lo siento. señor Moon. Dígale a Yaten que ahora vuelvo – dijo alejándose entre la gente rumbo a su habitación.

Escribió una nota para Yaten diciéndole que volviera con Luna, metió su ropa en la maleta y se fue llorando.

.

.

Al día siguiente, entro en el despacho del señor Moon y lo confeso todo.

- Me preocupa que hayas creído que no te iba a ascender por no estar casada – dijo Artemis – y estoy muy decepcionado porque me hayas mentido.

- Entiendo, ya he limpiado mi mesa, pero, antes de irme, me gustaría contarle algo.

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Artemis con curiosidad.

- Montañas de Felicidad es una empresa estupenda. Los empleados están encantados y los productos son buenos, pero falta algo.

- No te entiendo.

- Pues su nieta, sí. Empezó con el árbol para recaudar fondos para los niños necesitados y siguió con sus votos matrimoniales cuando dijo que prometía compartir su amor con los más necesitados. Eso es en lo que debería concentrarse Montañas de Felicidad – le explico Mina entregándole el álbum de fotos de Yaten –. Estos niños no son felices, no tienen amor. Su empresa podría ayudarlos.

Artemis fue pasando las páginas y su cara se fue poniendo cada vez más seria.

- ¿Qué has pensado?

- Publicar un libro con fotografías como estas de niños de todo el mundo. Venderlo y utilizar el dinero recaudado para crear la Fundación Felicidad para los Niños, patrocinada y administrada por Montañas de Felicidad.

- Estas fotografías son muy buenas. ¿De quién son?

- De Yaten. No sabe que las tengo yo, así que tendrá que pedirle permiso para utilizarlas.

- Muy bien. Te propongo que no te vayas, te necesito para este proyecto.

Mina protestó, pero fue inútil.

- No, no me contestes todavía. Tómate unos días de vacaciones, vete por ahí y piensa en tu futuro. Hablaremos cuando vuelvas.

La idea era buena. Si se quedaba, tendría que enfrentarse a Yaten y a Luna. Primero tenía que enfrentarse consigo misma.

.

.

* * *

Que puedo decir que no sea un lo siento por no actualizar mas constante, pero bueno, aqui este capitulo, son realmente cortos, en fin, enseguida subo el capitulo doce :D


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

.

.

Mina no contesto el teléfono móvil. Cuando volvió a casa del trabajo, tenía seis mensajes en el contestador. Dos eran de Kakyu admitiendo que Luna y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo para emparejarla con Yaten.

También tenía tres de Luna. En los dos primeros se mostraba optimista, pero en el último le pedía perdón porque Artemis le acababa de contar que Mina había intentado dimitir.

El último mensaje fue el que la hizo salir de casa rápidamente. Era de Yaten.

- Mina, he decidido darnos unos días para que los dos pensemos en nuestro… bueno, en lo que pasado el fin de semana. Tenemos que hablar.

Veinte minutos después, Mina estaba en la autopista. Condujo con Fletwood Mac a todo volumen, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Hizo noche en Florida. Se metió en la cama y no paro de dar vueltas. No podía dejar de pensar en Yaten. Creía verlo allí mismo, en su habitación.

Aquello no podía ser. Tenía que olvidarse de aquel hombre. Además, seguro que estaba enfadado con ella por haberse llevado algo tan intimo como sus fotos.

Al final se levanto y salió del hotel para comer algo. Sacó papel y lápiz y confeccionó una de sus famosas listas.

.

**_PLANES DE FUTURO:_**

_►Actualizar currículum. Omitir cualquier referencia al estado civil o a cargas familiares._

_►Buscar trabajo en Alaska o en cualquier otro lugar donde la temperatura no sobrepase los 10°C._

_._

**_PLANES INMEDIATOS:_**

_►Comprar una gorra, camisetas de manga larga y crema protectora._

_►Tirar el ginseng y tras sustancias potenciadoras de la memoria._

_►Vender la caravana de Luna y, con lo que me den, mandarla a ella y a Kakyu al Congo._

.

Tacho el punto tres. No podía culpar de nada a Luna o a Kakyu. Había sido ella la que había convertido un acuerdo de trabajo en una fantasía.

Se quito el anillo de pedida falso y se lo guardo en el bolsillo con la intención de tirarlo al mar. Pago la cena y se fue a la cama.

Nada más amanecer, se montó en el coche y siguió el viaje. Se fue parando en pequeños pueblos que nunca había tenido tiempo de visitar. Por todas partes, había parejas y familias con hijos.

Todo le recordaba a Yaten. Paró el coche frente al mar, apoyo la cabeza en el volante. ¡Maldición! No podía huir de él. Estaba completamente enamorada.

En ese momento, oyó unos golpecitos en la ventana, miró y vio a un policía. Tras pedirle la documentación del coche y el carné de conducir, le pregunto si se encontraba bien. Mina lo intentó convencer de que estaba perfectamente. Finalmente, el agente la dejó marchar no del todo convencido.

.

.

La tarde siguiente, Yaten colgó el teléfono y anunció a los demás que la habían encontrado.

- Gracias a los contactos de Artemis, sabemos que ha pasado por Miami.

- ¿Por Miami? – dijo Luna –. Que raro. Mi hija nunca hace cosas así.

- Si no ha sido por el trabajo, me parece que ha llegado el momento de que nos cuentes que ha pasado entre ustedes, Yaten – lo insto Kakyu.

- Nos hicimos pasar por una pareja de enamorados, como habían planeado. Nos metimos tanto en nuestros papales que algo surgió entre nosotros y no lo pudimos controlar.

El señor Moon se levantó y se acerco al ventanal.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- No lo sé – admitió Yaten –. Casarme y formar una familia es algo en lo que nunca había pensado. En realidad, quería una vida completamente diferente.

- Como Mina – intervino Luna.

- Me parece que tienes que ir a buscarla, Yaten – sugirió Artemis –. He estado pensando en la idea que me dio sobre la fundación de niños necesitados y me parece bien. Con su idea y tus fotografías podemos hacer algo.

- ¿Mis fotografías?

- Sí, me las ha dado para que las vea. La idea es hacer un libro y venderlo para financiar la fundación. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Yaten no podía hablar.

- ¿Utilizar mis fotografías para conseguir la felicidad de algunos niños? ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Oh, Mina, soy la clave de tu futuro, pero de una forma diferente a la que pensabas. Me parece perfecto.

Estaba claro que Mina no había pensado en su ascenso sino en los niños. Como siempre, dándose a los demás.

«Me has dado lo mejor del mundo», pensó Yaten.

Lo mejor era que tenían un proyecto que los incluía a los dos.

- Es perfecto, Yaten – apunto Artemis – Mina asciende y tú te encargas de las fotos. Aunque no se casen, ha nacido algo bueno de su "relación".

Yaten sintió una punzada de dolor.

- Bueno, lo de que no nos vayamos a casar todavía no está decidido. Lo que si está claro es que Mina Aino se merece ese ascenso y ser vicepresidente, Artemis, aunque ella no quiera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que aunque no quiera?

- Me parece que esta mas dedicada a su familia que a su profesión. Está decidida a cuidar de Luna. Su madre es lo que la motiva a ascender a toda costa.

Luna no podía salir de su asombro.

- Tienes razón – dijo – Nunca tuve dinero y, de repente, me vi con algo en el banco. Sin embargo, no creo que se haya ido por mí, Yaten. Vete a buscarla.

- Pero, ¿y cómo la vas a encontrar?

- Tengo el presentimiento de que fue a ver los gatos de Hemingway.

.

.

Aquella misma noche, Yaten bajó del avión en el aeropuerto de Miami y alquilo un coche. Tenía muy claro que estaba huyendo por él, porque estaba enamorada de él. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, lo que había hecho con sus fotografías lo dejaba bien claro.

No se había parado a pensar en lo que quería. Apenas se conocían. No sabía que comida le gusta a Mina, qué películas o que libros le gustaban. ¿Qué haría los domingos por las mañanas? Para Yaten, ese dato era muy importante.

Sabía que trabajaba mucho, como él, que no gastaba, como él, a pesar de que Yaten contaba con una buena cuenta bancaria. Mina quería mucho a su madre, como él a sus hermanos.

Dijera lo que ella dijera, Mina no era todo trabajo. Yaten sonrió. Su casa reflejaba que a Mina le gustaban la amabilidad y la dulzura. Por otra parte, su forma de conducir decía claramente que le gustaba saltarse las normas.

Al haberse acostado con él, la vida de Mina había cambiado drásticamente. Y la suya, también. No sabía hacia donde iba su vida, pero si sabía hacia donde iba en aquellos momentos. Pisó el acelerador con el corazón a mil por hora.

Mina lo quería.

.

* * *

Y he aqui el capitulo doce, ya nada mas nos falta el capitulo trece y un pequeño epilogo, en esta misma semana los subo, espero :P

Nos leemos pronto :D


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 13**

.

.

Cuando Yaten llego a Cayo Hueso eran más de las doce de la noche. El lugar estaba iluminado y todo hacía pensar que había una fiesta a punto de comenzar. Aparcó y miro a su alrededor. No sería difícil encontrar el descapotable de Mina.

Efectivamente. Lo encontró junto a un hotel muy cerca de la casa de Hemingway. Llamo y los dueños le explicaron que tenían solo una habitación libre y que era una situación un poco extraña. Era la suite de luna de miel, que estaba ubicada en una cabaña. La pareja que la tenía que haber ocupado había anulado la reserva porque, al final, no se habían casado. Había llegado una joven exhausta y les había propuesto quedarse con una de las habitaciones de la suite porque no podía pagarla entera. Si quería, él podía dormir en la otra.

«Mina»

Por supuesto que quería la habitación.

El dueño lo acompaño a través del maravilloso jardín hasta su alojamiento. Yaten vio que la otra parte de la cabaña estaba a oscuras.

Entró, dejó la bolsa, se cambió y se puso a hacer una lista.

.

_¿Para qué he venido? Para llevarme a Mina._

_¿Por qué? ¿Para volver a acostarte con ella? No, el sexo lo complica todo._

_¿Entonces? Porque tiene que volver._

_¿Por qué?_

.

Se paró y se quedó pensando. ¿Por qué iba a tener que volver Mina a un trabajo que la consumía por completo si no es lo que de verdad quería? ¿Se iba a pasar toda su vida cuidando de su madre?

.

_¿Y a ti que te importa? Mucho… porque me quiere y me importa._

.

Arrugo el papel, lo tiró a la papelera y salió al jardín. Decidió darse un baño en la piscina y, a la mañana siguiente, dejar a Mina en su casa de camino a California del Norte, donde tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo.

.

En la otra mitad de la cabaña, Mina encendió la luz de la mesilla y agarró la servilleta en la que había hecho la última lista. Al hacerlo, cayó al suelo el anillo de diamantes falsos. Lo recogió y se lo puso. Sintió un escalofrió, como una premonición.

No podía dejar de pensar en Yaten. Él le había hecho descubrir a la mujer sensual que había en ella, pero ella no le había abierto los ojos, no le había dicho que no hacía falta que cambiara su forma de vida, que podía seguir viajando y formar un hogar al que poder volver entre trabajo y trabajo.

Abrió la maleta y sacó el pareo y la foto de Yaten. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Desde que había visto sus ojos por primera vez, su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Cerró los ojos con la fotografía pegada al pecho. Yaten había sido un sueño hecho realidad aunque solo hubiera sido durante un fin de semana, pero se debía a la promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

Por eso, se había ido. Tenía que resignarse a no enamorarse.

¿Cómo iba a volver a la vida que llevaba antes? No tenía idea, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de aliviar el increíble calor que sentía.

La piscina. Se puso el pareo encima y salió al jardín. Olía de maravilla, a jazmín, las luces estaban apagadas y, a lo lejos, se oían los tambores.

Entonces, oyó a alguien tirándose a la piscina. Alguien había tenido la misma idea. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y observó aquel cuerpo. Un hombre. En aquel momento, se estaba sacudiendo el pelo.

«¿Yaten?»

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Yaten se giró.

- Mina – dijo.

- ¿De verdad eres tú? – preguntó ella con el corazón a mil por hora.

- Sí – contesto Yaten acercándose.

Mina no se movió.

- No puedo dejar que me toques. No podría volver a huir.

- No puedo evitarlo – contesto el alargando el brazo.

- Tu trabajo ya ha terminado.

- Nunca fue un trabajo, la verdad, aunque hayas conseguido el ascenso. Por cierto, me parece una idea preciosa lo de Felicidad para los Niños, Mina. Me alegro de que mis fotografías sirvan para algo.

- No voy a aceptar el ascenso, pero espero que el señor Moon siga adelante con el proyecto. Espero que sirva para aliviar el dolor que hay en los ojos de esos niños y en los tuyos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, desde la primera vez que vi tu foto, lo supe. ¿Qué es lo que miras en la distancia?

- A mi hijo. El que nunca tuve. Estaba enamorado de una chica. Ella quería casarse, pero yo no veía la necesidad. Estábamos bien viviendo juntos. El matrimonio significaba echar raíces y tener ataduras.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Murió en un accidente. Solo entonces supe que estaba embarazada. Me di cuenta de que había perdido algo que nunca podría recuperar. Me fui de Hawái y no volví a tener una casa en ningún lugar.

- Amor y pérdida. Eso era lo que veías en la distancia. No eres un soñador. Lo que pasa es que ves un mundo lleno de dolor y no puedes cambiarlo. Por eso, no quieres quedarte en ningún sitio. Puede que ahora tengas la oportunidad de hacer algo.

- Sí, puede que esta sea nuestra oportunidad, Mina. Yo creo que te he cambiado la vida.

- Desde luego.

- Tú también has cambiado la mía. No estamos solos. ¿No te das cuenta de que juntos no hay nada que no podamos hacer?

Mina sabía que tenía razón, que cuando pasa algo especial entre un hombre y una mujer no hay que dejarlo pasar. Dejó caer el pareo y se metió en el agua.

- Tú ganas – dijo abrazándolo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Mina se sintió la mujer más completa y realizada del mundo.

- Mi vida, ¿estás despierto?

- Sí – contesto Yaten dándole un beso en la frente.

- Te quería decir algo muy importante.

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- Es solo que te quiero, Yaten Kou. No sé a dónde nos lleva esto, pero necesitaba decírtelo.

- ¿Lo tenemos que decidir ahora?

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Bien – dijo Yaten levantándose y yendo hacia la mesa.

Mina sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Se iba. Lo había obligado a tomar una decisión para la que no estaba preparado. Lo observó mientras tomaba un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y volvía a la cama.

- Muy bien, vamos a hacer una lista.

- ¿Cómo? Yo esperando que me digas que me quieres y tú, ¿haciendo una lista?

-Decirle a Mina que la quiero.

Se giró hacia ella.

- Mina Aino, te quiero.

- Casarnos. Irnos de luna de miel al Caribe.

Mina no podía articular palabra.

- Formar una familia. ¡Si es que todavía no tenemos suficiente con las que tenemos! ¿Qué más? – dijo Yaten golpeando el cuaderno con el bolígrafo.

Le tocaba a Mina. Había llegado el momento de saber si le hacía un hueco en su vida para siempre o no.

- Hay más cosas – apuntó ella –, pero, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que esto de hacer listas no de te da bien. No vamos a volver a hacerlas, ¿eh?

- Una última cosa. ¿Qué haces los domingos por las mañanas?

- Bueno… me concedo algún tiempo. Me hago el desayuno tranquilamente y me lo tomo en el patio. Suelo ir al lago a ver como dan los niños de comer a los patos o voy a la librería y…

- ¿Piensas en tu padre?

- A veces. Aunque no esté, me siento bien allí.

- ¿Sin Luna?

- Ella se queda durmiendo y va más tarde. Cuando está en la ciudad, solemos quedar con amigos para comer o para cenar en restaurantes encantadores, de esos que le gustan a ella. ¿Y tú?

- Cuando puedo, me gusta comprarme el periódico, sentarme a tomar un café y ver la vida pasar.

- ¿Y no te encuentras solo?

- Sí – contesto Yaten dejando el cuaderno en la mesilla y tomándola entre sus brazos –. Y no quiero seguir así. Mina, quiero que pases lo domingos por las mañanas conmigo. Te quiero.

.

.

Tres días después, Yaten y Mina volvieron a Atlanta con un gatito que compraron en la casa de Hemingway.

- El regalo de boda para Luna y Artemis – propuso Yaten.

- Bien – contesto Mina presintiendo que su familia iba a crecer más de lo que él creía.

.

.

* * *

Bien, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, ya solo falta el pequeño epilogo, espero les haya gustado :D


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Sandra Chastain

Yo, solo me divierto =P

* * *

**EPILOGO**

.

.

Mina tomo una fresa del cuenco que tenia entre las piernas.

- No me puedo creer que mi madre se haya escapado. Luna Moon podría haber celebrado la boda del siglo en Atlanta.

Mina llevaba la camisa de Yaten y él estaba en calzoncillos. Compartían el periódico y las fresas en la cama de Mina, donde también estaba su gato.

Oyeron un coche y llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – se pregunto Mina yendo a abrir - ¡Mama! Pero si no es la hora de comer.

- Hola, cariño. Me alegro de verte. Espero que no te hayas enfadado porque desapareciéramos, pero Artemis y yo decidimos que sería más fácil. Artemis, cariño, pasa. Yaten, ponte los pantalones y ven.

- Estoy aquí, Luna. Enhorabuena – dijo Yaten entrando en el salón sin camisa ni zapatos –. Hola, señor Moon. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Con Luna, todo es estupendo – sonrió Artemis –. Perdón por molestarlos, pero mañana tenemos una reunión para hablar del proyecto de Felicidad para los Niños. Aquí está tu álbum. Espero que quieras vendernos todas las fotos, pero si no es así lo entenderé.

- No, no las voy a vender – dijo él agarrando a Mina de la cintura.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Luna sorprendida.

- No. Las voy a donar. Por cierto, Artemis, ¿Qué te parece si Mina sigue trabajando contigo, pero como asesora? Así, podría trabajar desde casa con el ordenador y venir cuando fuera necesario.

- Estupendo – apunto Luna – Te puedes llevar mi caravana, Mina. Así tendrás tu oficina allí donde Yaten tenga que ir a trabajar.

Artemis estuvo de acuerdo y todos se dieron la enhorabuena. De repente, Yaten se dio cuenta de que Mina no decía nada.

- Un momento. Mina, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? Si quieres que deje de viajar, no tienes más que decírmelo.

- No lo sé – contesto Mina – Esto de haber prometido no hacer listas…

- ¡Yo sí he hecho una! – sonrió Yaten.

Fue al dormitorio y apareció con un papel arrugado.

.

_Comprar un anillo._

_Pedir la licencia de matrimonio._

_Comprar billetes para Maui._

_Reservar capilla y ministro._

_Casarme con Mina._

.

Mina lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Cuándo las has hecho?

- Hace días.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Yaten asintió.

- ¿En Maui?

_- Aloha au ia'oe, _my_ ipo._

Mina enarcó una ceja.

- Te quiero, mi amor – tradujo él – Tú eliges. ¿Qué dices?

- Que sí.

.

.

La balsa adornada con flores se deslizo por el agua y llego a la islita. Mina y Yaten bajaron y caminaron entre las antorchas, mecidos por la brisa marina y el son de los tambores. Mina estaba como soñando.

-No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Es como un sueño.

- Es de verdad – contesto Yaten.

- Gracias por la corona de hibiscos. Me siento como una princesa.

- Eres una princesa.

Al llegar a la capilla de caña y flores, vieron a Artemis y a Luna, a Kakyu y a dos hombres muy atractivos.

Yaten se paró a saludar.

- Hola, Taiki… Seiya. Me alegro de que hayan podido venir.

- No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo – contesto uno de ellos.

- Bueno, pues vamos allá. A casarnos.

Y así lo hicieron.

.

.

- ¿Estás despierto? - le pregunto Mina tumbada en la cama.

- Sí.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que quiero hacerte unas fotos ahora mismo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí – contesto Yaten, que la sacó desnuda de la cabaña y la coloco junto a una roca con el mar de fondo –. Sonríe y abre los brazos.

La luz del alba era un espectáculo de matices rosados. Al salir sobre el mar, los primeros rayos del sol dieron a Yaten en los ojos, unos ojos serenos.

- Ahora sé que te estaba esperando – dijo.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

****.

Y bueno, hasta aqui llega esta historia, espero les haya gustado, no me queda mas que agradecerles sus comentarios y el que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerla, muchas gracias, hasta la proxima :)


End file.
